Furia
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: El precio que Kagome Higurashi tuvo que pagar solo cubría un instante de felicidad en la infinitud que era ella misma. Al final, sus propias acciones le habían quitado su propósito existencial. Y ahora, totalmente devastada, lo único que le queda es dar lugar a una furia que llenaría de caos la gran red. (SECUELA DE TRIBULACIONES)
1. Chapter 1

**Furia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ya habiendo alcanzado un estado de semi neutralidad puedo vislumbrar el infinito casi en su totalidad. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Soy la única que siempre tuvo acceso a él, aún así lo ignoré y acabé con lo que era más preciado para mi, mas lo que nos separaba desde el principio no fueron los prejuicios, tampoco la diferencia de edad. Fue algo mucho más peligroso:_

 _fue la verdad..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un año.

Un año.

Un año.

Y la magia se esfumó.

Estaba sudorosa, agitada, aterrada, mirando la oscuridad. ¿Desde hace cuánto? No estaba segura. ¿Debería hacer trampa? No. Tenía que olvidarse de aquello aunque fuera difícil. Se repitió a sí misma que debía arrancarse aquella tentación infausta de su ser. Sin embargo... ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a _ella_?

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a _él_?

Se puso en posición fetal y miró su amplia espalda.

 _En realidad no lo veía._

Pero ahí estaba. Quiso tocarlo. Como muchas otras veces. Como aquellas veces que había podido hacerlo para sumergirse en los indecibles sentimientos que ambos se habían profesado. Y sí. Ella no había tenido que hacer trampa para saberlo, porque no lo necesitaba, porque el afecto saltaba a la vista, se sentía; tan evidente era que ella estaba segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Ahora ya no estaba segura.

¿Era eso?

No.

O tal vez sí.

Lo que sentía por él era equivalente al universo mismo. Morir por él era muy poco en comparación con lo que en realidad estaba dispuesta hacer. Sacrificar su existencia entera, su propia esencia... sacrificar el mismísimo universo.

Sacrificarlo a él mismo por él mismo.

Eso. Eso era lo que había estado dispuesta a hacer por él. Y aún estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero algo no encajaba ahora. Algo no estaba bien.

Su respiración aún estaba agitada. El miedo acerca de lo que no recordaba sacudía cada una de sus celulas. Sabía que aquello no había sido un sueño, sino la más aterradora de las pesadillas.

Y no podía recordarla.

¿No era mejor así? Sí. ¿Entonces por qué deseaba tanto recordar? ¿Por qué la idea de hacer trampa resultaba tan tentadora las últimas semanas? El intercambio había sido inexorable, se suponía que era equivalente, entonces no necesitaba de aquel poder monstruoso. Se suponía que jamás lo iba a querer usar. ¿Y por qué desearlo si ella se sentía plena? Las necesidades dañinas solo se concebían cuando uno era miserable. Y ella no lo era. No. No podía serlo.

Llevó una mano hacia la imponente espalda de quien yacía a su lado. Quería tocarlo, quería abrazarlo. Quería que fuera como antes. Quería desearlo.

Pero ya no lo deseaba.

Y sin embargo, ella aún estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él.

¿Entonces por qué...?

Las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos en un silencio ahogado. Su mano cayó antes de poder tocarlo. Aquello no era la espalda de su amado.

Era un muro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor: Ha pasado como un año desde que terminé** _ **Tribulaciones**_ **. Y al fin me he animado a hacer esta secuela. Como dije en el último capítulo de la primera historia: la historia de Tribulaciones tranquilamente pudo haber terminado en el capítulo 32, sin embargo, esta segunda parte es algo que no podía dejar de escribir. Hace demasiado que rondaba por mi mente y la escribo más que nada por mi, porque simplemente no puedo no hacerlo. Así que a los que decidan darle una oportunidad a** _ **Furia**_ **les estaré eternamente agradecida.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Furia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _He estado tan abajo_

 _Abajo hasta la tierra_

 _Estuve muy ciega_

 _Y no pude ver_

 _que tu paraíso no era para mí._

 _(...)_

 _No veo los ángeles que estan alrededor de mi_

 _Seguramente un ángel no debo ser yo_

 _Otra vez estoy destrozada_

 _Y otra vez no vuelvo a creer eso_

 _ **Canción: Paradise por Madonna (fragmento)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Contempló la rosa de color rojo y negro: una mezcla interesante, un capullo único por los matices delicados de dichos colores que teñían la flor. Era la representación de un destino en un campo de posibilidades. Y éste en particular, éste, era el más raro de todos, y justamente era su turno para que se abriera paso ahora: ahora, antes y después. No importaba el pasado, el presente o el futuro, porque en realidad no existían, porque en realidad todo era una sola cosa: lo que pasaba ya había pasado y lo que pasaría pasaba. Siempre así en la eterna red del todo. Lo único diferente eran las posibilidades: nacían infinitamente en la infinitud.

—Esa rosa es... —musitó Sorbet sin poder evitarlo.

—La consecuencia de sus acciones ha comenzado. Es ahora cuando Kagome Higurashi del séptimo universo de la dimensión Krausari de _esa_ posibilidad deberá afrontar el peso de _la verdad_ sobre sus hombros. Se le fue advertida de muchas formas, y no quiso escuchar. Debió entender que su destino no era estar con Son Gokú. Son Gokú debía estar con alguien más, y ella también. Ahora lo que vendrá no es nada en comparación con lo que ha enfrentado antes.

El pequeño sirviente tembló ante aquella profecía. Esa Kagome en particular tenía demasiado poder, lo que venía ahora afectaría todo, afectaría al propio Soid que era el ser neutro de la infinitud, afectaría el destino del todo.

— _Ella no debió haber nacido_ —pensó Sorbet.

—Te equivocas, Sorbet —repuso el omnipotente sabiendo lo que pensaba—. Esa Kagome Higurashi nació porque debía nacer. No se puede hacer nada en contra de lo inevitable.

—La he sentido... fue por un momento, pero fue aterrador... —declaró el sirviente con los ojos trastornados, totalmente abrumado—. Lo que ella es capaz de hacer por Son Gokú es... es... —Hizo una pausa tratando de controlar aquel miedo horrible que sentía— es demasiado... Casi perdí la cordura cuando la sentí, fue un momento increíblemente efímero, pero fue totalmente desquiciante... inaudito...

Soid permaneció quieto, estoico, como siempre.

—Mi señor, la infinitud, los universos, las dimensiones, las posibilidades, absolutamente todo... Ella... si ella usa tan solo una minúscula parte de su poder para saber lo que ha ocurrido... ella va a sumergir todo en el más profundo de los caos...

—Lo hará.

Era un hecho que Kagome Higurashi lo haría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tómate el día —dijo Jakotsu.

Ella parpadeó desconcertada, saliendo de su enfrascamiento. ¿Qué acababa de decirle?

—¿El día? ¿Pero por qué?

Jakotsu la miró con una gotita en la sien y la respiración apenas controlada. Casi que estaba por desmayarse, pues su querida asistente estaba cortando una tela valiosísima traída de la India.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —habló Jakotsu.

La adoraba, de verdad que la adoraba. Ella era muy trabajadora, dedicada y encantadora, pero desde hacía semanas el comportamiento de Kagome era extraño y había empezado a influir mucho en sus labores.

Kagome miró la tela en sus manos y se puso pálida al ver que la estaba cortando. ¡Por Dios, Jakotsu seguramente querría matarla!

—¡Lo lamento muchísimo! —se apresuró a decir totalmente avergonzada.

—Kagome, querida, no te había visto así desde que no te habías animado a admitir tus sentimientos por aquel simpático hombre de cuerpo tallado por los dioses. Luego parecías ser la mujer más dichosa de la Tierra.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Así es, querida, incluso parecías mucho más feliz que yo después de tener sexo desenfrenado con un galán de Hollywood. Pero ahora, sin dudas pareces un trapo de piso viejo.

Kagome estaba totalmente abochornada. Jakotsu podía ser sin duda inescrupulosamente sincero.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? Ay, querida, por favor no dejes ir a ese hombre que está para comérselo completamente. Si tú lo dejas ir, yo me lo quedo.

Kagome rió nerviosa. Pese a que con los años se había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su jefe, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que a veces sus comentarios la incomodaban bastante.

—Le agradezco mucho que quiera darme el día libre. Pero creo que estoy bien.

—Lo siento, querida, pero un "creo" no es suficiente para mí. Te necesito al cien por cierto. Tú lo sabes.

—Y eso haré. Tome lo de la tela que eché a perder de mi salario, por favor.

—Querida, aunque fuera a hacerlo, te quedarías sin sueldo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes idea de cuántas telas has cortado?

Kagome parpadeó confundida, y luego quedó de piedra al ver una montaña de tela mal cortada en una esquina.

—¿P-Por qué no me detuvo? —preguntó alterada.

—Lindura, ¿ni siquiera de eso te has dado cuenta? —dijo alzando una ceja—. Créeme que si yo hubiera estado aquí ni siquiera hubiera permitido que mal cortaras un centímetro de tela. Pero salí y te dejé aquí casi por cuarenta minutos mientras me fui a hablar un rato con Bulma. Y cuando volví tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no morirme de un ataque cardíaco por lo que hiciste —manifestó con dramatismo exagerado en la voz y con la punta de sus dedos sobre la frente. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como quien se lamenta por el mal comportamiento de un niño.

Kagome se sentía cada vez más pequeña ante las palabras de su jefe.

—Querida, por cierto, ¿no crees que ese hombre ya debió de haberte propuesto matrimonio?

La de cabellos negros parpadeó desconcertada por esas últimas palabras. Pese a que su mejor amiga, Sango, se había casado hacía no mucho tiempo atrás, a Kagome nunca se le había pasado por la mente tal cosa.

—¿Casarme... con el señor Gokú? —musitó. La idea la puso pensativa otra vez.

—Por supuesto que sí, querida. Tú ya tienes veinticuatro años, y pues a tu edad ya muchas mujeres están casadas.

Veinticuatro años.

Recordó que el señor Gokú y ella ya habían cumplido un año de estar juntos. Eso hizo que se sonrojara, y que su corazón palpitara a gran velocidad nuevamente. Casarse o no con él en realidad no era algo que le importara demasiado. Esa era una de las ideas con la cual difería con Sango: ella siempre había soñado con ir al altar y casarse con el hombre de sus sueños. Y así lo hizo. La castaña finalmente se había casado con Miroku un par de meses atrás. Sin embargo, a Kagome no le importaba mucho eso. Lo más importante para ella era estar al lado del señor Gokú. Y conociéndolo como lo conocía, el sayajín nunca le hubiera propuesto matrimonio. Seguramente si Kagome fuera de esas mujeres que en verdad deseaba casarse, habría tenido que ser ella la que le propusiera matrimonio a él. Rió internamente ante aquel pensamiento.

Pero las cosas no estaban bien.

No se sentían bien.

El tiempo que compartían era escaso. Él se iba a entrenar, y por las noches solo venía a dormir a casa y se acostaba en la cama mirando para el lado opuesto a ella, tan solo dándole la espalda a Kagome. El señor Gokú ya no la deseaba desde hacía varias noches. Ni siquiera la besaba. Era como si incluso evitara hablarle o mirarla. Ella siempre llegaba cansada a su hogar, pero antes todo era muy diferente. Siempre había tiempo para hablar, para reír, para compartir, para amarse...

Aún recordaba la primera vez que ella se había entregado a él. Había sido como volar, incluso mejor, y ella podía asegurarlo, porque volar era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, pero estar con él, sentir sus caricias, las increíbles y maravillosas sensaciones que él provocaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, su esencia dentro de ella, simplemente no tenía comparación. Era tocar las estrellas con las manos, era sentirse viva, era sentir que había estado muerta y que recién sabía lo que era la felicidad. Realmente era la primera vez que se sentía así de dichosa. Él la hacía sentir que era una mujer completa, la hacía sentir de una forma que ni siquiera estando con Inuyasha llegó a sentirse.

¿Entonces por qué todo había cambiado tan de repente?

¿Era posible que el señor Gokú se hubiera arrepentido de estar con ella?

La sola pregunta la llenaba de pavor. Sin embargo, se negaba a creerlo, pues en todo ese tiempo compartido con él —al menos los primeros meses— ella pudo sentir que los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro eran totalmente recíprocos. ¿Cómo era posible que todo cambiara de un momento a otro?

No podía. No quería pensar en ello. No quería ponerse triste. Kagome debía recuperar lo que había perdido.

—Me tomaré el día —declaró Kagome de pronto.

Jakotsu la miró desconcertada por la repentina decisión.

—¿Eh?

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Jakotsu! —exclamó entusiasmada.

Y luego de eso Kagome se dio prisa por salir de la Corporación Cápsula. No podía dejarse acongojar por aquellos pensamientos que últimamente rondaban por su mente. Ese era un día especial. ¡Cumplía un año de estar con el señor Gokú! Ella siempre estaba ocupada con el trabajo o el estudio, y en consecuencia tal vez ella había descuidado la relación entre ellos. Pero ese día se la dedicaría solo a él.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó la dueña del imperio Cápsula con una gran sonrisa.

Kagome se sobresaltó, pues, de nuevo, había estado absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Señora Bulma —Sonrió ella.

Casi al instante de decir esas palabras Sesshomaru apareció detrás de la científica.

—¡Sesshomaru! —exclamó efusiva.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su exmaestro desde que se había puesto en pareja con el señor Gokú, ya que a partir de ese momento decidió que quería entrenar con él dado que su tiempo era escaso, y cuando podía ella quería pasarlo con su querido sayajín.

Como de costumbre, el demonio de mirada gélida era un sujeto de pocas palabras. Sin embargo, Kagome lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, y ella podía ver en sus ojos dorados que le complacía verla.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Espero que te refieras a ambos, señorita —intervino Bulma molesta por sentirse ignorada.

Kagome enrojeció.

—Lo lamento, señora Bulma, es que hacía mucho que no veía a Sesshomaru y la verdad me siento muy feliz de verlo.

(Más vale que lo aproveches.)

Y un escalofrío le atenazó la boca del estómago al escuchar aquella voz que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba.

— _¿Pero qué...?_

Kagome abrió los ojos de par a par sin poder siquiera disimular su gran sorpresa y confusión. Sesshomaru y Bulma notaron inmediatamente la reacción de la fémina. Fue muy desconcertante para ellos, especialmente para el demonio, pero como era su costumbre, él permaneció impasible.

—Kagome —habló Sesshomaru con voz neutra.

Y ella lo miró y recién pareció despertar de su fugaz trance.

Rió algo incómoda, y con la mano detrás de la nuca. A la de cabellos celestes eso le pareció un gesto bastante peculiar y hasta nostálgico. Era un gesto que Kagome había adquirido del guerrero que había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó la menor.

(No desperdicies el momento.)

Y con la sensación de que algo no iba bien, ella se quedó ahí. No sabía por qué, solo tenía la certeza de que debía quedarse un rato con ellos. Y siendo consciente, desgraciadamente, de quién era ella misma, le pareció que era prudente hacerle caso a aquella voz.

Por muy desconcertante, y hasta alarmante, que fuera.

—Kagome, ¿te gustaría quedarte a tomar algo con nosotros?

—Yo tengo prisa. Debo irme —anunció Sesshomaru.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de Bulma.

—Oh, claro, claro. Hoy tienes tu cita —dijo y después lanzó una risita.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, fijos al impertérrito rostro del mejor médico psiquiatra de todo el mundo. Las palabras de la científica realmente la habían sorprendido sobremanera. ¿Sesshomaru Taisho tenía vida amorosa? Jamás de los jamases creyó poder vivir para contemplar ese momento. No, probablemente era una broma de la señora Bulma, pues a ella le gustaba, en ocasiones, decir ese tipo de cosas, especialmente a sujetos tan circunspectos como Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Señora Bulma, probablemente se trate de alguna cole...

—Se llama Kagura —declaró él—. Si pasaras de vez en cuando por la mansión Taisho lo sabrías.

Kagome parpadeó estupefacta. ¿Le estaba reclamando el hecho de que no se vieran hacía varios meses?

—B-Bueno, Sesshomaru, veras, he estado realmente muy ocupada. Además...

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. En realidad, la razón principal no era que estuviera ocupada, sino que Kagome pensaba que no era buena idea ir demasiado a la mansión Taisho por todo lo que había pasado con Inuyasha. Se sentía extraña cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Era incómodo, pese a que ya lo habían hablado y él se había resignado a que Kagome nunca podría amar a alguien más que al señor Gokú. Por otro lado, también estaba el hecho de que su amiga Bura estaba enamorada del medio demonio, algo que cuando la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula se lo dijo, Kagome quedó realmente pasmada, pues nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

Diferente era el caso de Gohan. Él había aprendido a aceptar la relación que ella tenía con su padre y siempre la había apoyado, por muy muy extraño que pareciese. Además, todo parecía ir bien con Kikyo, pues ellos ya llevaban un año saliendo juntos, y Gohan parecía sinceramente enamorado de ella. La verdad era que Kagome estaba muy agradecida con su amigo. También con Inuyasha, pero ella sabía, sentía, que el de ojos dorados aún seguía afectado por todo lo que había pasado.

—No importa —habló el hermano mayor de los Taisho.

Él entendía las razones de Kagome para no aparecerse por la mansión Taisho.

(Disfruta lo que te queda.)

—¿Tienes tiempo de ir a tomar algo conmigo? —preguntó Kagome, risueña—. Oh, señora Bulma, ¿podríamos posponer un rato nuestra reunión? Como Sesshomaru tiene prisa me gustaría hablar primero con él.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no tengo una agenda apretada? —dijo Bulma alzando una ceja.

La de cabellos negros se puso algo nerviosa.

Pero la repentina risita de la científica la tranquilizó.

—No te preocupes, Kagome. Tranquilamente podemos tomar algo los tres en la sala de invitados.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Kagome—. ¿Qué me dices, Sesshomaru?

El aludido miró su reloj.

—Media hora.

—¡Perfecto!

Ella sonrió cálidamente. Sesshomaru la miró con fijeza y pese a que no la había visto en varios meses sintió que había algo extraño en la fémina, algo que de alguna manera lo inquietaba en su interior. ¿Por qué tenía aquel mal presentimiento?

El lugar a donde se habían movido era espacioso, y elegante. Había dos sillones color blanco puestos uno en frente del otro y en medio una mesa ratona color negro. Kagome, Bulma y Sesshomaru estaban sentados al lado de un gran ventanal que tenía de vista al jardín de rosas. Kagome quedó maravillada de verlo. El de mirada gélida no podía dejar de ver a su exdiscípula.

Algo estaba mal.

—Son preciosas —dijo la asistente de Jakotsu —. ¿Pero qué pasó con las rosas rosas y blancas? Solo puedo ver las negras y las rojas.

—Es extraño —repuso Bulma—, pero se fueron muriendo. Mi madre se ocupa de los animales y el jardín. Siempre fue así y siempre lo hizo bien, pero hace un par de meses simplemente empezaron a morir, y mi madre nunca entendió por qué.

Kagome parpadeó desconcertada.

—¿En serio? Pues eso sí que es extraño...

—En fin, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó la de cabellos celestes.

—Bien. He tenido que dejar un par de materias y alargar la carrera un poco más. Realmente me demandaba mucho tiempo, y siempre estaba cansada. La verdad es que no soy un genio como Sesshomaru —Rio divertida.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Es bueno estudiar, pero cuando te absorbe completamente puede ser perjudicial para tu salud.

—Sí, usted tiene razón —convino Kagome.

—Apuesto a que querías más tiempo para estar con Gokú, ¿verdad? —La científica posó su mirada sobre el té rojo que reposaba sobre la mesa—. ¿Cómo está él?

Bulma la miró atenta, escrutándola. Ahora era la más joven quien tenía los ojos sobre la taza de té. Miraba su reflejo en el escarlata con una calma inusual e inquietante.

—Él está bien. Entrenando —Sonrió con un destello de amargura que trató lo más posible de ocultar—. Usted ya sabe cómo es. Le encanta entrenar y a veces no le importa nada más.

Y Bulma pudo vislumbrar cierta aflicción repentina en el semblante de la menor, una que solo prestando mucha atención se podía discernir, y como ella era Bulma Brief pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de aquello. Y sabía que Sesshomaru también se había dado cuenta.

¿Acaso su mejor amigo repetiría la misma historia que con Milk?

—No ha venido a verme en varios meses —declaró Bulma—, cosa que no es extraño viniendo de él. Sin embargo, estaba trabajando para mí. Y de un momento a otro dejó de hacerlo.

Kagome la miró sorprendida.

—¿El señor Gokú trabajaba para usted?

—¿Gokú no te lo había dicho? —La miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y desconcierto—. Lo contraté para que moviera los materiales pesados para los nuevos inventos que llegan a la Corporación. Todo fue bien por unas semanas. Sin embargo, simplemente dejó de venir y no he podido contactarlo desde entonces. Le di también un celular, pero parece que ya no está en funcionamiento.

— _Y eso no es todo..._

La menor se quedó en silencio. Bajó la mirada nuevamente. Esta vez su congoja fue más evidente, pero por dentro se sentía peor. Kagome siempre tenía una parte de ella focalizada en inhibir lo que en los seres vivos debía ser inconsciente por naturaleza. No para ella. Era aquel poder monstruoso que debía mantener controlado todo el tiempo.

 _La infinitud._

 _El universo._

 _El todo._

No obstante, cuando dormía no podía tener control total de aquel poder. Y por eso a veces soñaba —veía— cosas que no debía. Pero pese a que sabía que podía haber tenido lo que para ella era una pesadilla por haber elegido ser una simple mortal, cuando despertaba lo que sea que hubiera soñado ya no podía recordarlo. Y eso estaba bien. Así era como debía ser todo. Empero desde hacía un tiempo tenía una pesadilla horrible. Sabía que era la misma, pero al despertar ya no la recordaba. Y por muy retorcido que sonara, por primera vez desde que había asumido ese poder para estar al lado del señor Gokú, tenía la inexorable tentación de usar su poder y hacer trampa. Tenía la tentación de usar el poder de la verdad para desentrañar aquella pesadilla de su inconsciente.

Eso estaba mal.

(Cálmate, Kagome. Aún no.)

Debía permanecer tranquila. No podía dejar de focalizar su poder sobre su propio poder. No podía descontrolar sus emociones. Ella había asumido la verdad en su interior para poder estar al lado de quien más amaba. Y algún desequilibrio en su mente, en sus emociones o en su ki podía ser fatal.

(Este es el precio que has tenido que asumir.)

Por un momento, Sesshomaru sintió que un aura caótica y abrumadora había rodeado a Kagome. Eso lo dejó casi de piedra. ¿Qué era aquello? No podía dejar de pensar que algo verdaderamente devastador estaba a punto de suceder.

—Ya veo —dijo Kagome luego de un largo silencio—. Lo lamento, no lo sabía. Hablaré con él —Hizo una pequeña pausa sin dejar de ver el líquido rojo. Aún no había bebido ni un solo sorbo y le dio la impresión de que el característico color de éste se tornaba cada vez más intenso—. La verdad es que últimamente no hemos hablado ni tenido mucho contacto —declaró con sinceridad.

Dolía.

—Pero supongo que así es él.

Y no podía evitar pensar que él se estaba alejando de ella.

No.

Ella sentía que...

—Si de algo estoy sumamente segura es que Gokú muere por ti, Kagome —habló la científica.

De repente, Kagome levantó la mirada hacia Bulma Brief. Ella portaba una sonrisa y traía una certeza solemne en los ojos. Kagome se sintió invadida por aquella seguridad.

Y le trajo tranquilidad.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió—, Gokú siempre será Gokú. Temo que has elegido estar al lado de un hombre bastante complicado y peculiar.

Pareció que finalmente Kagome veía con más claridad. Pareció que la oscuridad al fin desaparecía. Fue como si la impetuosidad de aquella mujer le abriera paso a la luz.

Cuánto la admiraba.

—Y así lo amo —afirmó con toda seguridad—. Amo a Son Gokú porque es Son Gokú.

Y Bulma sonrió.

Kagome en verdad era la única mujer apta para su mejor amigo.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señora Bulma. En verdad se lo agradezco —dijo con una sonrisa renovada y alegre.

—A ver si vienes más seguido a tomar un té conmigo.

Kagome rio divertida.

—Lo haré —aseguró.

Kagome se levantó del sillón y Sesshomaru también lo hizo.

—Iré contigo —sentenció el de mirada gélida.

Kagome parpadeó algo desconcertada, pero no se negó.

—Está bien —convino la fémina de cabellos negros.

—Me despido, señora Bulma. Y de nuevo gracias por todo.

—Ni lo menciones. Y por cierto, Sesshomaru, dime si sabes algo de tu acosadora favorita —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kagome los miró confundida. El demonio no dijo nada, pero tendría en cuenta las palabras de la científica.

Ambos salieron de la Corporación Cápsula. Kagome aún con la duda en la mente. Sabía que muchas chicas andaban detrás del respetado médico: tanto jóvenes como mujeres de toda clase. Y es que Sesshomaru siempre llamaba la atención, ya sea por su intelecto, por su apariencia, por la gran fortuna que su familia poseía, por la relación que tenía los Brief o por todo eso junto. Un hombre culto, reservado, y un imán para una gran cantidad de miradas. No obstante, ella sabía que portar el apellido Taisho también podía ser muy molesto. Y ser acosado era precisamente una de las razones.

—¿Y ahora quién acosa al gran Sesshomaru? —preguntó mientras caminaban por las calles.

Él no dijo nada. Kagome entornó los ojos.

—Oye no te hagas el silencioso conmigo —le reclamó—. Por algo has querido acompañarme, ¿no?

—Etzelekesornotna —se limitó a decir el de mirada dorada.

Ella lo miró incrédulo.

—¿La amiga de Gokú? Tenía entendido que se estaba hospedando en la Corporación Cápsula a cambio de que la estudiaran.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar. Kagome tampoco la había visto en varios meses.

(Etzelekesornotna.)

Él asintió en respuesta.

—Posee habilidades sumamente extrañas como la aceleración de las etapas de sanación. Etzelekesornotna logra que las heridas que pueden tardar días o semanas, dependiendo del tipo de herida, se curen en cuestión de segundos o minutos. Pero lo que es aún más particular es su habilidad para manipular las dimensiones a su antojo.

Kagome sabía eso último, pues gracias a la notniana es que ella había podido llegar hasta el señor Gokú y estar junto a él.

—Ya veo, entonces la han estado estudiando.

Sesshomaru asintió.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó con ella?

El demonio se mantuvo callado por largo rato. Hasta que finalmente habló:

—Desapareció.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se miró las uñas. Eran azules y delicadas. Luego se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó la notniana.

Pareció no escucharla. Miraba el cielo con una seriedad mortal, una no propia de quien, en parte, había adoptado ser.

Sintió una punzada en las entrañas ante aquella indiferencia.

— _Kagome Higurashi..._ —pensó con animadversión. Cuánto la odiaba, porque ella era quien estaba con él.

—No puedo dejarla —finalmente habló él sin dejar de mirar el cielo—, aún la necesito.

Al principio él creyó que estar junto a Kagome iba a ser sencillo y hasta divertido. Creyó que podría tolerar las muestras de cariño de parte de la fémina. Creyó que incluso se iba a poder acostumbrar y adaptar. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero creyó que con paciencia y algo de tiempo iba a lograrlo. Sin embargo, estar con ella era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. Y a esas alturas ya ni siquiera la toleraba. Todo el afecto que le profesaba, toda la devoción que le tenía era algo que ya no podía soportar. Y lo único que anhelaba siempre era alejarse de ella. Pasar su tiempo entrenando y hasta incluso la compañía de la notniana era mejor que la de aquella fémina.

¿Valía la pena estar con Kagome?

Etzel apretó los puños con gran ira e impotencia. En verdad, en verdad quería ir hacia donde estaba ella y torturarla de mil y una formas. Quería escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Quería verla agonizar, quería hacerle mil cortes a su cuerpo y ver cómo se desangraba mientras le gritaba que _él_ era suyo y de nadie más.

—Solo basta una palabra tuya para liberarte de ella.

— _Dímelo, pídemelo, por favor..._ —le imploró para sus adentros.

—Dije que no —sentenció él con una voz que podía helarle la sangre a cualquiera—. Kagome es mía.

No lo soportó. No podía. Imaginarse a esa maldita bastarda durmiendo junto a él cada noche. Tener el privilegio de mirarlo, de tocarlo, de pensarlo, de amarlo. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ese era un privilegio que sólo ella podía tener!

Y dio un paso.

Y apareció frente a él.

Muy cerca.

—Gokú... —susurró ella.

Eso pudo haberlo tomado por sorpresa. Pero conocía bien el poder de la notniana, y casi podía predecir por completo el momento en que ella usaría su técnica de distorsión de dimensiones; Etzel podía estar incluso del otro lado del universo, a cientos de años luz de distancia, pero aun así ella podía reducir eso a un solo paso.

— _Tú eres mío..._

Y la escasa distancia entre ellos desapareció.

Él era increíblemente más alto que ella, pero nuevamente hizo uso de su poder para dimensionar el suelo que pisaba a su antojo para poder juntar sus labios con los de él.

— _De nadie más..._

Él se apartó de ella sin decir nada y se alejó. La espalda del sayajín era todo lo que ella podía contemplar ahora.

—No te acerques a mi hasta que te lo diga —le dijo sin girar a mirarla.

Ella apretó los puños nuevamente.

— _Voy a matarte, Kagome Higurashi. Juro que lo voy a hacer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó incrédula.

—Hace meses que no se sabe nada de Etzelekesornotna. Estaba viviendo en la Corporación Cápsula a cambio de estudiar sus habilidades y capacidad de regeneración celular. Pero un día simplemente desapareció.

Una sensación extraña invadió el pecho de Kagome.

—Entiendo —dijo con notable preocupación en los ojos—, tal vez el señor Gokú sepa algo. Le preguntaré en cuanto lo vea.

Sesshomaru la miró escrutándola.

—¿Acaso podrás hacerlo? —inquirió.

Ella levantó su mirada hacia él. Estaba algo confundida por aquella pregunta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Estás segura de que tomaste la decisión correcta con ese sayajín?

—¿Q-Qué...?

—¿Él vale lo que has sacrificado?

Y los labios de Kagome empezaron a temblar. Sus ojos parecieron perderse en un lugar distante.

(Contrólate.)

Y volvió en sí tan pronto como se había perdido. Apretó los puños y lo miró con firmeza.

—He oído suficiente, Sesshomaru. Yo nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida.

¿Aún a esas alturas se atrevía a preguntárselo?

Ya era demasiado tarde.

—Más te vale, porque tu vida y mucho más es lo que le has entregado —declaró con hostilidad.

Kagome sabía lo que aquel semblante significaba. Sesshomaru nunca se inmutaba por nada, pero cuando él mostraba alguna emoción, era claramente porque algo le afectaba de una u otra manera.

Estaba preocupado por ella.

—Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, Sesshomaru. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres como mi hermano mayor. Alguien a quien realmente admiro y le tengo gran cariño. Sin embargo, no necesito que me digas esto. Créeme que lo sé, y ya he sido advertida muchas veces y de muchas formas. Aun así, yo tomé esta decisión por mi propio bien también. El señor Gokú es todo para mí.

Hubo un silencio largo. El demonio estaba lejos de comprender los sentimientos de su exdiscípula, pero sabía que ella era una mujer fuerte. Y su evolución como persona había sido notable.

Lo que sea que enfrentaba, lo que sea que fuera a enfrentar —y de eso él tenía absoluta certeza— lo iba a superar, de una forma u otra.

—Bien. Tú sabrás lo que haces, Kagome —manifestó mirándola con fijeza.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Tal vez un día de estos podamos ir a tomar algo juntos y me presentes a tu futura novia.

Sí, Kagome tenía la certeza de que aquella misteriosa mujer se convertiría en su pareja, después de todo Sesshomaru no se fijaría en alguien no fuera especial. De hecho, tenía una gran curiosidad de saber de quién se trataba.

—Así que su nombre es Kagura...

Por alguna razón ese nombre le sonaba. Se quedó pensativa unos instantes, pero nada concreto le vino a la mente.

—La conoces —anunció el hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

Ella alzó una ceja, intrigada.

—¿En serio?

—Estudió en Shikon no Tama. Y fue invitada a tu fiesta de cumpleaños cuando cumpliste los diecisiete años.

Y al fin recordó.

—¡Claro! ¡Cómo no lo recordé antes! —Se rio de sí misma—. Lo que pasa es que nunca interactué demasiado con ella. Creo que era algo antisocial, pero me caía bien.

—Y dime, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron?

—Fue hace quinientos años. Ella intentó matarme en ese entonces.

Hubo un silencio abrupto. Kagome cesó su caminar de súbito y una gran gota apareció en su sien.

Sesshomaru se detuvo también casi al mismo tiempo que Kagome.

La fémina creyó que se había acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas de su entorno, pero al parecer no era tan así.

—Vaya, qué romántico —dijo seguido de una extraña risita—. ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste interesado en tu exasesina? —preguntó con cierta ironía en la voz a la vez que retomaba su caminar. Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo.

Y luego cayó en cuenta que el asunto era aún más extraño de lo que ella había pensado.

Nuevamente se detuvo y abrió los ojos de par a par.

Estaba perpleja.

—Espera un momento —se apresuró a decir—, ¿me estás diciendo que Kagura no es humana?

—No lo es —confirmó el prestigioso médico.

—Entonces...

—Es un demonio.

Aún seguía confundida. ¿Por qué Kagura había intentado matarlo antes? ¿Cómo es que él ahora estaba interesado en ella?

—Su padre le ordenó matarme —prosiguió el más alto leyendo los pensamientos en la expresión de asombro y confusión de su exdiscípula.

Kagome entornó los ojos y otra gran gota le apareció en la sien.

—Tienes gustos bastante extraños —declaró ella.

El de mirada gélida la miró con fijeza sin decir nada.

—Quisiera escuchar la historia de lo que pasó contigo y con Kagura hace quinientos años —declaró intrigada.

Sesshomaru miró su reloj.

—Ya debo irme.

—¿Ya es hora?

—Si.

Kagome le sonrió.

—Está bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se rehusaba a revelar el miedo que moraba en su interior. Su madre le había enseñado que no debía temerle a nada, que debía enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara en la vida. Y por supuesto, le había dicho que ella podría superar todo, que si se lo proponía podría obtener todo lo que quisiera.

Siempre.

Así es. No había lugar para el miedo. El miedo y la cobardía eran el peor enemigo que un ser vivo podía tener.

—Aléjense de mi —vociferó a todo pulmón, frunciendo el entrecejo y con los puños apretados. Se mostraba firme e impetuosa pese a su edad.

Era valiente.

Tenía coraje.

Sea como sea, iba a salir de aquello.

Los dos adolescentes, uno de cabello rubio y otro de cabello castaño, la tenían acorralada contra una gran roca. Ellos rieron con mordacidad pese a que en el fondo estaban sorprendidos del carácter fuerte de la pequeña.

—A ver, niña tonta, solo queríamos invitarte a un juego, pero te negaste de una forma muy irrespetuosa. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Una princesa? No eres más que una mocosa malcriada —le espetó el de cabello rubio.

—No me interesa jugar con ustedes. Son muy poca cosa.

El de cabello castaño que aparentaba ser menor con uno o dos años tomó a la pequeña de un brazo y lo apretó fuerte. Sin embargo, ella se negó a gritar o a mostrar rastro de dolor.

—Odio que me digan que soy poca cosa. ¡Discúlpate! —exigió iracundo, apretando el brazo de la menor con más fuerza.

—¡No! —negó rotundamente.

—¡Maldita niña! —exclamó el castaño.

Y de pronto, sin poder darse cuenta de cómo, otro brazo apareció en medio de aquellos dos. Éste tomó el que estaba apretando el de la niña.

—Ya fue suficiente, ¿no creen? Ella no quiso insultarlos.

La menor lo miró asombrada, pues le sorprendió su repentina presencia. Pero una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Tío Gokú! —exclamó ella. El miedo que ocultaba se había desvanecido por completo.

El de cabellos castaños soltó casi enseguida a la niña, pues aquel hombre que había aparecido de quién sabe dónde lo atemorizó. Nadie podía hacer eso. Era un acto sobrenatural. Él miró a su hermano mayor y este también parecía sumamente sorprendido.

—Bura, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —le preguntó Gokú suavemente.

—Yo no hice nada —dijo mirando para otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

Los dos adolescentes apretaron los puños con impotencia. Gokú se dio cuenta que ella estaba mintiendo.

—¿Bura? —dijo su nombre, esta vez con cierta severidad en la voz.

—Les dije que eran unos malditos insectos, y que alguien como yo nunca jugaría con ellos —admitió finalmente.

El sayajín rio internamente. Si bien la niña no era hija biológica de Bulma y Vegeta, no solo el parecido con su mejor amiga de la infancia era increíble, sino que tenía el mismo carácter del príncipe sayajín.

—Sabes que eso no está bien, Bura. No puedes juzgar a las personas solo por las apariencias. ¿Qué tal si te disculpas?

—Nunca —se rehusó.

—¡Es una malcriada! —espetó el de cabellos rubios.

—¿Bura? —Volvió a dirigirse a ella con un tono de suave reprimenda.

Bura cesó su expresión ceñuda. Su tío Gokú siempre era muy bueno y amable con ella, y no le gustaba cuando él se molestaba.

Dejó caer sus brazos y los puso atrás de su espalda.

—Lo siento —finalmente se disculpó con la cabeza gacha en sincero arrepentimiento.

La expresión furibunda de los dos adolescentes desapareció.

—Bien, pero para la próxima un "no" bastará —dijo el rubio.

Ambos adolescentes estaban a punto de marcharse, pero Gokú aún tenía algo que decirles:

—Bura se disculpó. Ahora es su turno —declaró el sayajín con severidad.

Ambos lo miraron incrédulos, y las miradas agresivas volvieron a aparecer en sus rostros.

—Tío Gokú... —susurró la pequeña.

—¡¿De qué hablas, anciano?! ¡Ella fue la que nos insultó! —exclamó el rubio.

—Pero no hacía falta que la acorralaran y le lastimaran el brazo. Ese apretón le costará un gran moretón.

—¡Fue su culpa! ¡No nos vamos a disculpar! —vociferó el castaño.

—No estoy seguro de cuantos años tienen. Pero no deben tener más de trece o catorce años. Si son mayores, no deberían dejarse enojar por una niña que apenas tiene siete, así creo que se merece la disculpa. Ella lo ha hecho y sería justo que también lo hicieran.

—¡Ya dijimos que no lo hacerlos! —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Tío Gokú, no necesito la disculpa de estos dos así que no te preocupes —anunció Bura nuevamente con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Saben? —empezó a hablar Gokú otra vez—, el padre de Bura tiene un muy mal carácter. Créanme que si él hubiera visto lo que le hicieron a su hija les habría hecho algo peor. La última vez que peleamos me dejó bastante herido —Rio divertido.

Y de pronto, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los dos adolescentes. Saltaba a la vista que Gokú era un hombre bastante entrenado, si el padre de la niña era igual y con mal carácter, de seguro sería un boleto al hospital.

—Lo sentimos —finalmente dijeron ambos con resignación. Luego se fueron corriendo.

Bura corrió hacia Gokú y le dio un abrazo. Luego una lagrima empezó a caer por una de sus mejillas.

—Tío Gokú, ¿por qué mentiste?

—¿Eh?

—Vegeta no es mi papá. Es solo un hombre que mamá hospeda en casa. Y no me quiere. No se interesa por mí. Él solo quiere entrenar y nada más.

Gokú le acarició la cabeza de manera paternal. La veía dolida porque pese a que Vegeta no era su verdadero padre ella le había tomado cariño. Sabía por Bulma que Bura andaba detrás del orgulloso sayajín intentando acercársele siempre sin saber exactamente cómo, y con tan solo eso ella incluso había adoptado parte de la personalidad de Vegeta sin darse cuenta.

—Eso es porque se está preparando para la llegada de los androides a la Tierra dentro de tres años —le explicó.

—Pero tú sí vienes y pasas tiempo conmigo, y él nunca lo ha hecho.

La pequeña alzó su mirada y vio una sonrisa cálida y jovial en el rostro de su tío.

—Vegeta es duro y muy orgulloso, pero apuesto que también te quiere, solo que no sabe cómo demostrártelo. Creo que las muestras de cariño no son lo suyo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó ella con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Totalmente. Ya verás que en algún momento él cederá y te demostrará el afecto que te tiene. Tú no dejes de insistir, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó la hija de Bulma y Vegeta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por eso le encantaba estar cerca de Gokú cuando era niña. Él había sido como su segundo padre. Él había sido su primera figura paternal, pero Bura sentía que ese rol era más para Vegeta. Ella quería que Vegeta fuera su papá. Gokú había sido su querido y adorado tío.

¿En qué momento había dejado de llamarlo así?

No estaba segura de la respuesta. Si bien cuando era pequeña él iba a visitarla de vez en cuando, cuando Bura creció aquellas visitas se habían hecho más irregulares y escasas. Bien sabía que él había estado muerto en dos ocasiones. Cuán dolida se sintió cuando Bulma se lo había dicho, especialmente cuando estuvo muchos años muerto. Lo extrañaba. Él era su familia.

Su primer padre.

A veces ella deseaba volver el tiempo atrás solo para pasar un tiempo con él. Cuán diferentes se habían tornado las cosas ahora. Recordaba que cuando lo vio en la fiesta de Kagome la primera vez que la había conocido. Se sintió alegre. Pero él pareció confundirla con Bulma al principio. Y por alguna extraña razón, sintió que todo iba a ser mejor así. El tiempo había pasado y ella en ese entonces ya tenía diecisiete años. La verdad que la mayoría de sus pensamientos eran solo de Inuyasha. No obstante, siempre había espacio para su querido tío en su corazón.

—Tío Gokú... —susurró la princesa del imperio Cápsula con nostalgia, pero se sentía realmente extraña por llamarlo así: sola, en el silencio y la soledad de su habitación, como si se escondiera de todos, como si llamarlo así estuviera prohibido. ¿Prohibido por quién? Por nadie.

Por ella misma.

Sintió su pecho encogerse.

Los recuerdos de Gokú se hacían cada vez más frecuentes en las últimas semanas. Y en realidad ella no lo veía hacía bastante tiempo. Recordaba que cuando su mabre lo había contratado para que se encargara de cargar los pesados materiales para los nuevos inventos de la corporación, ella iba a saludarlo. Sin embargo, como él solo iba a trabajar y a conversar con su madre, Bura apenas tenía la oportunidad de cruzar una que otra palabra con él.

Ya no era lo mismo.

Él ya no la abrazaba ni le acariciaba la cabeza de manera paternal. Ahora ella era solo la hija de su empleadora. Era amable y jovial con Bura, pero el afecto, la conexión que había entre ellos tiempo atrás se había perdido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía triste?

Como él lo había dicho, Vegeta, su padre, había aprendido a demostrarle el afecto que ella quería —a su propia manera, claro—, pero Bura sabía muy bien que él la quería. Y aun cuando nació Trunks, su hijo biológico, Vegeta nunca hizo diferencia si de afecto se trataba. Incluso su hermano menor tuvo que soportar la hostilidad de su padre los primeros años, pero al fin y al cabo él los quería mucho a los dos.

Un día Bura se había decidido a pedirle a Gokú que hablaran como en los viejos tiempos. Quería preguntarle si recordaba cuando él jugaba con ella cuando era pequeña. No obstante, no pudo hacerlo, él simplemente dejó de asistir al trabajo. Se sintió afligida, quería compartir tiempo con su tío. Vegeta siempre estaba ahí para ella, Bulma también. Pero por alguna razón no era lo mismo. Había algo que solo Gokú podía brindarle, y en realidad la propia Bura no se daba de qué era.

O tal vez sí.

Era esa personalidad tan carismática, jovial y divertida lo que Bura buscaba de él. Él era único, capaz de transformar todo a su alrededor con su sola presencia, capaz de hacerla olvidar de cualquier problema que la embargara.

Sí.

Ella estaba segura de que incluso podría ayudarla a lidiar con los años que llevaba encima de sufrir por Inuyasha. Necesitaba que su tío Gokú la contagiara de aquella efusividad. Quería que la hiciera reír, quería que la consolara como lo había hecho cuando era niña.

Pero ahora solo estaba para Kagome.

Sí. ¿Para qué negarlo? Kagome era su gran amiga, pero se había llevado el amor de Inuyasha y también el amor de su tío. Bura seguía perdidamente enamorada del medio demonio, y él seguía enamorado de su amiga.

Y Gokú...

Rio internamente por aquellos celos que sentía hacia Kagome. Gokú era la pareja de Kagome. Kagome era la pareja de Gokú. Y el sayajín más poderoso del universo siempre había sido un espíritu libre. Lo sabía porque ella lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Incluso más que Kagome. Si ella había logrado conquistarlo no era por nada. Sin embargo, según sabía, Gokú aún seguía haciendo lo mismo. Él seguía desapareciendo para ir a entrenar y seguramente para buscar guerreros fuertes.

Nada había cambiado.

Kagome también tenía que lidiar con eso ahora que ella era su pareja. Pero parecía estar muy feliz y satisfecha con aquello. Kagome amaba a Gokú tal y como era, y Gokú tenía sentimientos muy profundos por ella. Eso se notada a leguas. Era algo recíproco.

Y ambos eran el uno para el otro.

Bura recordaba cuando sucedió el torneo de los universos gemelos hacía meses atrás. Gokú se había entusiasmado muchísimo con aquel torneo. Tanto así que le había sugerido a Kagome participar también. Y ella también lo hizo con un brillo especial en los ojos. Era sumamente gracioso: Kagome era una humana, pero era increíble lo que gozaba tener combates con otros guerreros. Muy probablemente era algo que Gokú le había transmitido.

En el momento que se llevaron a cabo las peleas, todos fueron invitados. Y Bura realmente no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por los colosales poderes de todos los peleadores, especialmente los de aquel asesino llamado Hit, Vegeta, Gokú y Kagome. No cabía la menor duda que eran los que se habían llevado la atención de todos incluido la de ambos ángeles y los Dioses de la destrucción: Vados, Wiss, Champa y Bills.

Por supuesto, el séptimo universo había sido el vencedor. Y el deseo de las Súper Esferas del Dragon fue para el señor Bills, el cual nunca tuvieron la certeza de cuál había sido realmente.

Fue luego de aquel torneo de los universos gemelos que las cosas empezaron a tornarse extrañas. Gokú simplemente desapareció y Bulma nunca lo pudo localizar hasta el momento. Kagome se había vuelto algo despistada y taciturna. Poco a poco fue perdiendo aquel brillo y vitalidad que la caracterizaba y que solo pudo obtener estando con Gokú. Pero ellos seguían juntos, ¿no? ¿Por qué Kagome estaba de esa forma? Estaba con quien más anhelaba. Y, sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que algo había cambiado en Gokú de repente. Era como si quisiera apartarse de todo, de todos... incluido de quién tanto quería...

Kagome.

Bura apretó los puños con fuerza.

Algo en su interior le molestaba. Se sentía perdida, confundida, con una sensación de irrealidad.

Se levantó de su cama y abrió la ventana. Dejó que el viento acariciara su rostro y sonrió amargamente. Había algo que le estaba faltando. Tenía un sentimiento de inquietud en las entrañas. Como si todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora estuviera mal.

Como si alguien hubiera movido mal los hilos de su destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Sabe? el instinto es...

—Sé lo que es el instinto —lo interrumpió Kikyo—. Y te dije que dejaras de ser formal conmigo —le espetó con su típico semblante impasible.

Gohan rio algo incómodo.

—Lo siento, Kikyo. Verás, es que como tiene varias definiciones. Pensé que lo mejor sería explicarlo primero.

—No hace falta. Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar: el instinto es aquello que se nos pasa de generación en generación mediante el código genético. Eso nos impulsa a hacer cosas. Por ejemplo, los animales tienen el instinto de reproducirse para preservar la especie.

—Exacto —Sonrió él—. A veces no sabemos algo con certeza porque simplemente es conocimiento no incorporado de manera consciente, entonces, nos guiamos por instinto. En realidad, lo sabemos, está en nuestro interior, pero no tenemos acceso a él porque así estamos diseñados. Los humanos somos materia y energía que hemos sido reorganizada, y llevamos la información de generaciones pasadas. Yo creo el instinto es nuestra forma de acercarnos a la inconsciencia. Y ésta encuentra la forma de emerger cuando alguna situación lo amerita y cuando tenemos una fuerte conexión con algo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No quería girar. No quería ver lo que había detrás de ella. Tenía miedo, pavor. De pronto se sintió extremadamente abrumada, aturdida, petrificada.

Tan diminuta.

Los pelos de la nuca se le pararon. Un aire sobrecogedor inundó la habitación y se había calado en cada célula de su cuerpo. ¿Qué era aquella penetrante sensación? ¿Cómo era posible llegar a sentirla?

Había alguien. Bura lo sabía. Había alguien detrás de ella. ¿Pero quién? ¿Qué clase de ser podía despedir una presencia tan colosal?

 _Gírate_ , le había dicho una sobrenatural voz en su cabeza.

Y se estremeció aún más.

 _Gírate_ , le dijo aquella voz una vez más.

No quería. En verdad no quería hacerlo. ¡No podía! Su cuerpo simplemente había dejado de reaccionar. Sin embargo, en sus entrañas ella sabía que, si no era capaz de hacer lo que aquella voz demandaba, no habría una tercera vez en que aquel sujeto se lo dijera.

Porque sentía que _él_ tenía el poder de hacerla desaparecer.

Y ella giró.

Y verlo le provocó una sensación que jamás experimentó.

Y tembló.

Era simplemente irreal. Era imposible que una criatura así siquiera pudiera existir en la imaginación de alguien. Al menos en la de un ser humano. Porque ese ser simplemente no podía serlo. Girarse era lo único que la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula pudo hacer. Y sintió que solamente era porque aquel ser así lo había querido.

Y entre más miraba aquellos dos ojos insondables y perturbadores, más una fuerza monstruosa parecía arrastrarla a un vacío ineluctable.

Verde y gris.

Los colores de la infinitud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota del Autor: Estoy realmente muy entusiasmada con esta historia. No dejo de pensar solo en esto XD**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **¿Aún queda alguien por leer esta tediosa historia? Mil perdones por la demora, pero para ser honesta, las actualizaciones una vez por mes o cada par de semanas serán normales debido a mi escaso tiempo. No queria seguir retrazando este cap así que ayer y hoy estuve casi todo el día terminando el fic y editandolo, para eso tuve que posponer algunas cosas así que los siguientes días serán duros (?) XD, pero no importa porque esta historia me encanta y reitero el entusiasmo que tengo para escribirla.**

 **Gracias a todos por su paciencia.**

 **Furia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue en un instante. Un movimiento totalmente impredecible. Tan repentino e inesperado que nunca nada podría comparársele. Tan fugaz que para la percepción mortal era algo casi inexistente. Tal vez no había sucedido en realidad. Tal vez había sido una ilusión.

Ojalá así fuera.

No.

La truculenta evidencia yacía a la vista: tan estremecedora y devastadora que quien veía la escena con involuntaria consciencia apenas podía soportar el panorama.

Y lo veía.

La carne sin vida.

Con enfermiza perplejidad.

Y entre el carmín que se derramaba con la más pura efervescencia, el estigma de la oscuridad mostró el rostro que venía ocultando desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Una vez más, ella vio la verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Eso fue patético —declaró con hastío.

El otro sayajín se encontraba en el suelo: adolorido y cansado. Su maestro realmente le había dado una gran paliza.

—L-Lo lamento... maestro... —se disculpó con voz agitada.

Desde que Kyabe le había pedido al príncipe sayajín ser su discípulo. Los entrenamientos nunca volvieron a ser lo mismo para el joven sayajín. Definitivamente Vegeta era muy estricto y no tenía piedad a la hora de los combates.

—Tienes que atacar con más fuerza, y tienes que leer mis movimientos —manifestó el maestro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Se lo había repetido muchas veces, pero Kyabe debía mejorar sus habilidades, pese a que había tenido gran progreso.

—Sí, maestro. Prometo esforzarme.

—¿Ya terminaron? —preguntó Bulma quien había estado observando el entrenamiento de ambos sayajíns desde una distancia prudente.

—Sí, señora Bulma, muchas gracias por su paciencia.

—No hay problema —Sonrió la científica—. Muy bien, Vegeta, necesito que me lleves a la Corporación Cápsula ahora que estás desocupado.

—Nadie te pidió que vinieras. Tú viniste, pues vete sola —sentenció el príncipe con molestia.

—Oye, no me hables así —le reclamó la esposa—. ¡Te dije que se me averió el auto aéreo!

—Pues no hubieras venido. Los ataques pudieron haberte lastimado.

Bulma se tranquilizó. Entendió que en realidad Vegeta había estado preocupado por ella, ya que en más de una ocasión los ataques del sayajín del universo gemelo estuvieron a punto de llegarle si no fuera porque su esposo se había interpuesto para frenarlos.

—Tal vez si no te desaparecieras tantos días yo no tendría que buscarte.

Vegeta miró para otro lado ligeramente ruborizado, pero aún con el semblante duro.

—En fin, también quería preguntarte sobre Gokú. Hace mucho que no lo veo.

—¿Kakaroto? ¿Y por qué me preguntas a mi sobre ese imbécil? Mejor pregúntaselo a Kagome.

—Ya se lo he preguntado, pero al parecer tampoco sabe mucho. Desde hace meses que está desaparecido y pensé que tal vez estaría entrenando contigo.

—Yo no sé nada de ese idiota —dijo con notable molestia—. La última vez que entrenamos fue hace meses y se suponía que íbamos a seguir entrenando, pero el maldito insecto jamás apareció y tampoco pude localizarlo.

—¿En serio? —Bulma lo miró desconcertada— ¿Y no te parece extraño?

—¡Yo no voy a ir a rogarle que venga a entrenar conmigo así que no me importa! —espetó.

A Bulma le apareció una gotita en la sien. Era evidente que su esposo, de alguna manera que jamás se atrevería a decir ni admitir, quería que Gokú apareciera y volviera a entrenar con él.

—Lo entiendo, pero es extraño que ni siquiera Kagome sepa de él.

—No le veo nada de raro. Kakaroto siempre ha sido así. Desaparece y aparece cuando se le da la gana.

—Puede ser, pero...

Las palabras de la científica quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba segura de que esta vez sería diferente. Gokú se enamoró de Kagome. Y de verdad sentí que no querría separarse de ella...

—¡Ha! ¡Tonterías! Ese idiota nunca va a cambiar. Ya verás que volverá en algún momento.

Vegeta probablemente tenía razón. Sin embargo, Bulma seguía teniendo un presentimiento extraño. Más al recordar una de las últimas veces que había hablado con su mejor amigo...

Definitivamente algo tuvo que haber pasado.

.

.

.

—¿Debería estar celosa? —habló la fémina de ojos carmesí luego de largo rato.

Ella en verdad no sabía qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Con Sesshomaru. Comiendo en un elegante restaurante.

Como su pareja.

Él dejó de teclear el celular táctil y la miró con expresión impasible. Pero para Kagura, era evidente que había una interrogante en su cariz.

—Solo pregunto —siguió hablando ella. Tenía el semblante despreocupado pese a la pregunta que le había hecho que podía ser la de una chica que le reclama a su pareja por no prestarle atención. Sin embargo, el tono que la mujer demonio había usado era uno neutral. En realidad, ella lucía algo aburrida—. No tenías por qué invitarme si estabas ocupado.

Sesshomaru terminó de teclear unas notas y guardó el aparato.

—No es nada —declaró.

—¿Y quieres decirme por qué soy la única que está comiendo? —preguntó ella.

—Solo cómo cuando tengo hambre.

Al igual que toda persona normal, pensó ella. Pero ¿cuándo diablos tenía hambre Sesshomaru Taisho? En ningún momento lo había visto probar bocado, ni siquiera tomar alguna infusión. O siquiera beber un vaso con agua. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Kagura suspiró con resignación.

Continuó comiendo el salmón con arroz y la ensalada de rúcula, tomates y pepinos. El demonio de ojos dorados volvió a teclear el celular sin decir más nada.

—Tengo una pregunta —anunció Kagura.

Sesshomaru no cesó de mirar el aparato, pero aquellas palabras lo pusieron atento a lo que venía después:

—¿Por qué me pediste salir contigo?

Era una pregunta que venía rondando su cabeza por demasiado tiempo. Prácticamente desde que el afamado médico le había pedido que estuvieran juntos. Aún lo recordaba claramente. Había sido tan inesperado y sorpresivo que ella casi se había quedado sin habla. Sesshomaru simplemente se lo había pedido de un momento a otro sin que ella lo viera venir. Y para cuando Kagura se había dado cuenta, ya había aceptado.

¿Por qué él se lo había propuesto?

¿Por qué ella había aceptado?

Aquel día estaba soleado y se habían encontrado de casualidad en un momento en que ella estaba en una tienda donde vendían abanicos. Lo vio observándola desde una esquina. Kagura quedó perpleja, pues no lo había visto por mucho tiempo. No supo cómo reaccionar al principio. Simplemente se quedó ahí, paralizada con los ojos abiertos de par a par y los escarlatas fijos a los dorados. Hubo un choque intenso y largo de miradas. Pero la verdad es que ella nunca fue consciente de cuánto tiempo se había quedado de piedra de esa forma. Si hubiera sido una situación normal ella simplemente se hubiera marchado. No obstante, no lo hizo. Y para cuando salió de aquel trance de miradas, Sesshomaru Taisho le había pedido que saliera en una cita con él.

Tan directo, tan perturbadoramente estoico y sereno que a la mujer demonio la atenazó un fuerte escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Y no le pudo decir que no.

De hecho, ella nunca pudo decir nada de la impresión que la imponente presencia de Sesshomaru Taisho le había dejado. Él realmente era alguien que podía dejarte sin aire. No se le podía negar nada. No se le podía refutar nada. Y la fémina no estaba segura por qué, pero él destilaba algo demasiado asombroso, un aura temible y solemne. Sin duda Kagura no entendía cómo es que había podido enfrentarse a él quinientos años atrás.

El demonio de mirada dorada dejó de usar su teléfono otra vez de manera repentina. La pregunta era extraña a esas alturas. Tal vez no tanto. En realidad, la primera vez que la había visto en la fiesta de Kagome, la mujer le había dejado una gran impresión. Su mirada escarlata le hizo ver que era diferente a los demás. Kagura no lo había mirado solo por su increíble atractivo, era por algo más. Sin embargo, en ese momento no fue capaz de descifrarlo, y luego de unos días lo olvidó, hasta hace un par de meses atrás cuando la vio de nuevo frente a aquella tienda de abanicos. Otra vez hubo un cruce extraño de miradas. Por alguna razón él no fue capaz de quitársela de encima. Y eso era algo poco común en alguien como él que nunca se interesaba en nadie —al menos no desde que había conocido a Kagome—. Lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse a ella y pedirle que fuera comer con él a algún lugar que ya no recordaba, pero probablemente se trataba del mismo restaurante en el que estaban en ese mismo momento.

Fue en ese día de la cita que finalmente Sesshomaru se dio cuenta por qué ella le atraía tanto. Recordó que había intentado asesinarlo siglos atrás.

Y listo.

Con aquello estaba satisfecho. Ya podía dejarla ir y olvidarla otra vez, como hacía con todo lo que no le importaba. Pero no fue así. Ellos continuaron viéndose: cita tras cita. Sesshomaru no entendía la razón por la cual lo hacía. Y aún seguía sin entenderlo. No obstante, un día se encontró pidiéndole que saliera con él formalmente. Y así fue como terminaron siendo pareja. El porqué nunca estuvo claro.

Ni para él ni para ella.

—¿Por qué no me mataste hace quinientos años? —Solo dijo.

Ella parpadeó estupefacta. ¿A qué diablos venía esa pregunta justo en ese momento? Tan de repente. Era la primera vez que ese tema se tocaba. Hasta el momento ella había fingido que no se conocían de antes, pero ambos sabían que no era así. Ambos sabían la historia que había entre ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Es tu costumbre responder con otra pregunta y cambiar de tema?

Sesshomaru permaneció tan impávido como siempre.

Kagura dio otro suspiro de resignación y continuó hablando:

—Es una pregunta estúpida, ¿no crees? Mi padre no me dijo que tan poderoso eras, solamente me ordenó matarte y eso traté de hacer, pero luego de luchar contigo me di cuenta de que eso era imposible. Por lo cual simplemente te dejé ir. La verdad es que eres el demonio más poderoso que conozco —reveló mirando para otro lado.

Las facciones del demonio parecieron aligerarse un poco como procesando lo que ella le acababa de decir.

Kagura lo miró por largo rato, esperando a que le preguntara algo más, pero al parecer hasta ahí había llegado el interrogatorio.

Se sintió algo intrigada.

—¿No vas a preguntar por qué mi padre te quería muerto?

El desinterés estaba dibujado en el rostro del gran Sesshomaru Taisho. Nunca se lo había preguntado ni en ese momento ni ahora.

—¿Tú por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?

Nuevamente un notable desconcierto apareció en el semblante de Kagura. Se sintió extraña porque no tenía una respuesta. Al menos no una concreta.

—No lo sé —repuso con sinceridad—. Supongo que tenía curiosidad. No todos los días te pide salir el mismo sujeto al que intentaste matar tiempo atrás —declaró.

—Entiendo.

—Si no me equivoco, los humanos que se ponen en pareja es porque se enamoran —prosiguió. Tomó la copa de vino y bebió un sorbo.

—Eso hacen —constató el demonio—. Pero nosotros no somos humanos.

—No. Somos demonios. Y los demonios solo se juntan para aparearse y procrear. ¿Acaso quieres aparearte conmigo?

Sesshomaru la miró con fijeza. No lo había pensado. De hecho, él no había pensado en nada más que en satisfacer sus incógnitas acerca de la identidad de Kagura y por qué le resultaba una mujer tan peligrosamente conocida. Una vez que recordó todo, simplemente siguió saliendo con ella. Se le había vuelto una costumbre demasiado rápido. Era como un hábito que había adquirido. La presencia de esa mujer lo hacía pasar un momento agradable aun cuando la mayoría de las veces no cruzaban palabras.

—Nunca he pensado en procrear.

—Ni yo —Tomó otro sorbo de vino—. Entonces, dime, Sesshomaru, ¿por qué me pediste que saliera contigo?

—No te recordada. Quería saber por qué tus ojos rojos me resultaban tan conocidos.

—¿No podías solo preguntármelo?

—No me lo hubieras dicho.

Kagura apartó la mirada.

—Bien. Entonces ya no le encuentro sentido seguir con esto. La verdad es que me aburre. Tranquilamente podría estar haciendo otra cosa el lugar de perder tiempo aquí.

—Probablemente.

Kagura tomó su bolso y se levantó para irse.

—Gracias por el almuerzo. Adiós, Sesshomaru.

Y eso fue todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dio un golpe. Luego otro, otro, y otro. Y por cada puñetazo que daba aumentaba la fuerza ejercida. Era un árbol realmente muy resistente. Todos los árboles eran demasiado difíciles de derribar en ese extraño lugar. Claro que aún no se había convertido en súper sayajín. Tal vez si lo hiciera podría destruirlo. Pero prefería seguir intentándolo en su estado base.

Las flores a su alrededor eran de distintos matices del rojo y el negro. Solo esos colores. Y tenían un aroma demasiado dulce para su gusto. Incluso la primera vez que estuvo ahí el aroma tan penetrante lo había mareado demasiado y casi se desmayaba un par de veces. Ahora era diferente. Al parecer había logrado acostumbrarse. Entonces decidió que lo mejor era entrenar. No lo recordaba bien. Pero él estaba casi seguro de que nunca había estado ahí.

Un levísimo sonido lo puso en alerta máxima. Debía estarlo siempre. Pues ese lugar era sumamente peligroso. Sin embargo, su asombro y confusión fueron grandes al mirar hacia la dirección de dicho sonido.

—¿Tú?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Que hiciste qué? —parpadeó perpleja.

En verdad, Sesshomaru a veces podía sorprenderla de una manera en que nadie más lo hacía. El demonio se limitó a mirarla de manera impertérrita, y ahora sí que Kagome se sentía algo irritada por aquel comportamiento tan poco expresivo.

—Yo creí que todo iba bien —dijo la fémina.

¿Acaso algún tipo de relación podía ir bien con Sesshomaru Taisho? Se sintió una tonta de su propio estupor. Kagome había tardado en darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru no era precisamente un tipo agradable ni fácil de sobrellevar, al menos no para todo el mundo. El hecho más evidente era que su propio hermano jamás se había podido llevar bien con él. La relación que había entre los dos era de tolerancia y tregua de paz, ya que vivían en la misma mansión. Cosa extraña. Pero sorprendentemente compartían el mismo hogar. Kagome recordaba que cuando Inuyasha y ella estaban juntos, el exitoso presidente de la compañía Cápsula Taisho había comprado un departamento modesto para que ambos vivieran, pero luego de la separación él volvió a vivir a la mansión Taisho. Por lo que le había dicho Sango que le había dicho Miroku, Inuyasha no pudo soportar la soledad de aquel lugar. Claro que Kagome se sintió culpable, y al mismo tiempo Sango también se sintió mal por contarle algo que no debía. No obstante, era algo que no se podía evitar.

La cuestión era que Sesshomaru era un sujeto bastante singular. Solo hablaba con ella —si es que realmente se le podía decir de esa forma— de vez en cuando si es que no hablaba sobre puras cosas de trabajo con la señora Bulma, Gohan o Kikyo. Justo cuando Kagome creyó que finalmente el demonio de carácter frío podía tener una relación "normal" le veía a decir que él y Kagura habían terminado su relación.

En realidad, ¿por qué se asombraba tanto? Ese rompimiento era lo más lógico. A Kagome Kagura siempre le había parecido una mujer extraña, al menos cuando estaban en la secundaria. No era muy sociable y prefería ser solitaria. Y se podría decir que Sesshomaru era similar, pero con una dosis mucho más grande de arrogancia y frialdad.

—No encontramos propósito en seguir con eso.

Una gotita apareció en la sien de Kagome.

—Pero una relación no se trata de tener propósitos. Se trata de los sentimientos que existe entre los dos.

Sesshomaru la miró con fijeza. Los sentimientos eran de las pocas complejidades que él consideraba que no era capaz de entender del todo, razón por la cual nunca pudo comprender por qué Kagome deseaba tanto al sayajín que solo le traía desgracias, según él. Por otro lado, él era lo suficientemente sabio como para darse cuenta, al no tener suficiente conocimiento sobre el tema, que lo mejor era no opinar demasiado sobre eso. Pero lo que sí tenía claro es que no los albergaba, al menos no como Kagome. Él jamás podría llegar a tanto por alguien como ella lo había hecho por aquel sayajín.

—Y cada uno lo siente de una manera diferente —continuó hablando ella.

Eso último atrajo poderosamente la atención del varón.

—¿Sabes? por eso es que me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijiste de lo tuyo con Kagura. Pensé que era algo genuino, y al decir verdad, aún lo pienso... —Hizo una pequeña pausa—, es decir, sé que nunca te ha llamado la atención estar con alguien de la forma en que normalmente una mujer y un hombre están, y es por eso que encuentro lo que tenías con Kagura aún más especial —Sonrió—. Secretamente, siempre me imaginé que el día en que el gran Sesshomaru Taisho estuviera con alguien sería porque finalmente encontró a quien lo merece. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

La mirada del demonio se tornó algo desconcertada.

—Dime, ¿no te sentías extraño estando con Kagura? ¿No sentías algo diferente? ¿No sentías que te gustaba estar con ella?

Y algo dentro de él le hizo dudar.

—Tal vez estar con ella y sentirla cerca, tan solo contemplándola, o escuchándola es tu forma de quererla, de amarla. A eso me refiero cuando digo que todos amamos de maneras diferentes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se sorprendió la primera vez que Sesshomaru los observó a Gohan, a Kikyo y a ella hablar sobre algunas teorías dimensionales. En realidad, la sorpresa había sido que él haya entendido todo perfectamente. Se suponía que el médico solamente estaba ahí para analizar a Etzelekesornotna a nivel biológico y psicológico, pero al parecer el demonio también tenía muchos conocimientos en otras áreas. Eso atrajo inmediatamente la atención de Bulma Brief. ¿Y por qué no? No por nada lo llamaban genio. Y a partir de ese día ella le pidió que fuera parte de su grupo de expertos para que la ayudara con sus investigaciones.

—He trabajado muy duro en esta investigación. Pero aún no logro descifrar el secreto del viaje en el tiempo y el espacio. Aún no me explico cómo mi yo del futuro pudo reconstruir aquella máquina —declaró meditabunda, refiriéndose a la máquina que había traído Trunks del futuro años atrás—. Descubrir cómo es que Etzel maneja sus poderes dimensionales puede ser la clave. Si ella maneja las dimensiones, también debería poder manejar el tiempo, dado que le sería imposible poder transferirse de un lugar a otro sin que pudiera dominar ambas cosas... —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Sé que hemos descubierto cosas excepcionales sobre su cuerpo. Realmente tiene poderes increíbles, pero falta lo esencial...

Solo estaban Sesshomaru y ella en el laboratorio. Kikyo estaba en el hospital Estrella Naranja y Gohan tenía una conferencia científica.

El de mirada gélida había estado pensando en algunas cosas casi desde que comenzó a hacerle análisis de todo tipo a la notniana. Si bien el demonio se enfocaba más en el funcionamiento biológico y psicológico de la maestra dimensional, también había estado elucubrando otras cosas que muy probablemente a la científica le interesarían.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó la fémina—Tienes algo en mente, ¿verdad?

Ella podía verlo en aquellos dorados ojos.

—Más allá de las teorías, hay que averiguar cómo lograr aplicarlo a una máquina.

Bulma encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

—Quiero escuchar lo que piensas.

—Pese a que es extraño que seres con una habilidad natural de este tipo existan, hay una posibilidad infinita, desde el infinito mayor al más pequeño —Alzó una mano y la empezó a mover de un lado a otro—. Cuando mi mano se mueve de un punto A hasta un punto B —comenzó a explicar—, y calculamos la rotación de la Tierra durante ese tiempo, la velocidad de mi mano, y al mismo tiempo la rotación de la Tierra alrededor del sol y el sol alrededor de otro sol y éste dentro de la galaxia, y la galaxia en un clúster y el clúster en un superclúster y si mi mano se está moviendo y añado todas esas velocidades, mi mano se puede estar moviendo a la velocidad de la luz desde el punto A hasta el punto B. Entonces, lo que sucede es que mi mano está apareciendo y desapareciendo en secuencias, y esto la dota de una apariencia de movimiento. Básicamente este hecho se produce porque el vacío contiene toda esta información y sabe dónde están todas las cosas. Mi mano informa al vacío en donde está y el vacío informa hacia donde está yendo y así constantemente y eso está sucediendo a la velocidad de la luz, como en una película, donde no ves los espacios que hay entre los distintos fotogramas, sino que puedes ver el movimiento continuo. De repente, te das cuenta de que realmente estamos curvando el espacio-tiempo continuamente; cada billón de segundos en nuestras vidas, estamos haciendo esto constantemente. Por tanto, tiene sentido que una criatura con un cierto nivel de maestría pueda conseguir que los átomos desaparezcan aquí y aparezcan allí, y se salte todas las partes intermedias.

Bulma se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Tal vez con los cálculos apropiados lo que decía Sesshomaru podría ser factible, de hecho, Bulma había pensado algo parecido antes, pero aún seguía la incógnita de cómo lograr eso en una máquina. Desde hace días la científica quiso hacerle más pruebas a Etzel, esta vez dentro de una cámara especial que ella misma había creado para que la notniana probara su singular poder allí dentro y de esa forma ella pudiera verla en acción de una manera más explícita, dado que dicha cámara estaba equipada con toda clase de aparatos especiales para captar movimientos Inter dimensionales.

—La especial forma en cómo funciona el cuerpo de Etzelekesornota sin duda tiene mucho que ver con su habilidad —manifestó la fémina—. Sus células tienen una capacidad de regeneración impresionante. Nosotros los humanos también aparecemos y desaparecemos, constantemente, nuestras células trabajan todo el tiempo, por lo tanto, esas mismas células crean otras nuevas y las otras desaparecen. El mundo también funciona de esa forma, el universo igual, aunque a una escala diferente, claro. Todo se deshace y rehace a sí mismo. Tal vez eso es lo que hace Etzel: se destruye a sí misma y se reconstruye cuando pasa de un lugar a otro. El vacío posee la información y ella simplemente es capaz de manipularlo a su antojo para reconstruirse en el lugar donde ella lo desea.

—Pero ella es capaz de transportar a más personas también. Y también aquel sayajín Son Gokú —refutó el demonio.

—El caso de Gokú es muy diferente porque él necesita de un ki como referencia, y no es capaz de moverse de dimensión en dimensión. Eso no me sirve. En cuanto a lo que dices de Etzel de transportar personas con ella, pues, creo que ella es capaz de transferir sus células a quienes están con ella por un periodo corto de tiempo, lo suficiente como para ejecutar el cambio de dimensión, eso incluye a los objetos que lleven consigo. Posiblemente sus células se entreveran con la de los demás y con los otros materiales que porten y así lo logra. Después de todo sus células se regeneran demasiado rápido y por eso también es capaz de curarse a una gran velocidad. Y además... —Sonrió —las células de Etzel nunca mueren. Yo creo que esa es una prueba irrefutable.

Sesshomaru apartó la mirada de la fémina y posó los ojos sobre un microscopio. Antes de que ella llegara al laboratorio él había estado analizando un epitelio, el mismo con el que había hecho análisis previamente.

Si lo que decía Bulma era cierto...

—Necesito que veas este tejido —dijo Sesshomaru.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué? ¿Has descubierto algo?

—Es mejor que lo veas por tu cuenta —declaró con una extraña seriedad.

Bulma no entendía el repentino cariz del demonio, pero supuso que debía ser algo de real importancia. Sin embargo, una vez que puso los ojos sobre los tubos oculares no le pareció ver nada extraño. Movió el micrómetro, el macrómetro, el revólver, y puso la fuente de luz al máximo, pero nada. Si bien podía observar muchas cosas, nada le pareció estar fuera de lo común.

—¿Qué tiene de raro este tejido? —indagó la científica.

—Obsérvalo bien.

Bulma se lo quedó mirando confundida por un momento, pero volvió a posar los ojos sobre los tubos oculares.

—No veo nada extraño, en realidad. ¿De qué criatura es? —inquirió

—Etzelekesornotna.

Bulma apartó los ojos del microscopio de inmediato y miró al demonio.

—¿Qué? —dijo con mortal perplejidad.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

—Es el último epitelio que extraje de ella antes de que desapareciera.

—¿Qué crees que signifique? —preguntó alarmada.

Otro silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Esto es el colmo! —exclamó Inuyasha a la vez que buscaba unos documentos sobre una pila de carpetas en su escritorio.

Las carpetas terminaron por caerse, e Inuyasha terminó por soltar un grito de exasperación. A continuación, se dejó caer sobre el sillón ejecutivo y terminó respirando hondo a la vez que se masajeaba las sienes y se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. Últimamente el trabajo era mucho más estresante de lo habitual. Nunca encontraba lo que necesitaba pese a que tenía a su secretaria personal. Al final los documentos siempre terminaban mezclándose con otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver.

Él, con veinticinco años, estaba a cargo de la empresa Taisho desde hacía unos cuantos años. Claro que debía informarles a sus padres sobre todo lo que sucedía en la empresa: los gastos, las ventas, los proveedores, los clientes, los empleados. Todo. De vez en cuando había algunos problemas internos, pero Inuyasha y Bura sabían hacerse cargo de todo aquello cuando era necesario. Y así debía ser. La empresa Taisho ya no era solo la empresa Taisho. Ahora era Cápsula Taisho, pues hacía tiempo que ambas empresas se habían fusionado. Y Bura Brief era la otra presidenta de la empresa. ¡Pero hacía días que no se aparecía a hacer su labor! Inuyasha había visto a la chica algo ida, cosa que no era normal en ella. Bura era siempre enérgica, impetuosa y seria cuando se trataba de las cosas de la empresa. Daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra y exigía que todo estuviera en orden. Sí. Ella y él hacían buen equipo. Y eso era lo que estaba faltando. Se notaba la ausencia de la hija de Bulma Brief. Y en esos días, él era quién estaba al mando, y, sinceramente, se le estaba haciendo difícil manejar todo solo.

—¡Maldita sea! —farfulló.

Colgó su celular luego de marcar el número de Bura por décima vez. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Inuyasha le había dicho que podría hacerse cargo durante unos días, pero ya había pasado más de una semana y realmente la necesitaba. Podría pedirle ayuda a Bulma, pero ella ya no estaba tan activa en la empresa. Estaba más concentrada en sus investigaciones con Sesshomaru, Kikyo y Gohan. Mejor era dejarla tranquila a menos que de verdad necesitara ayuda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentir la fina porcelana entre sus dedos era deleitante. Mucho más aún dar pequeños sorbos al delicioso té inglés que se servía en la mansión de Bulma Brief. Esta vez, Jakotsu llevaba puesto un kimono de una tela finísima color rosa con delicadas flores color negro. Estaba sentado en el mullido e inmaculado sillón blanco frente a la científica con una expresión que pocas veces mostraba: tenía cierta seriedad en el rostro que contrastaba con la habitual expresión jocosa, despreocupada y algo dramática que siempre llevaba. Se quedó mirando sus largas uñas de color rojo sangre por un largo rato. Luego miró las rosas a través del gran ventanal que daba hacia el jardín y las contempló con un cariz inquietante.

Por otro lado, Bulma lucía preocupada. Algo en su interior la había estado molestando desde hace tiempo, y en las últimas semanas y días aquel sentimiento se volvió más sobrecogedor. ¿Por qué aquel repentino silencio? Ellos no parecían ellos.

Se escuchó el primer trueno, luego vinieron los rayos y finalmente una lluvia salvaje empezó a caer del insípido manto gris.

—Se reportó enferma.

Bulma parpadeó confusa.

—Pero no le creí —siguió hablando Jakotsu.

La dueña de la Corporación Cápsula guardó silencio.

Ella tampoco lo creía.

—Algo está sucediendo —habló la científica—, algo no está bien. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo imaginar qué es.

Jakotsu dejó de mirar las rosas y finalmente miró a Bulma con una ceja levantada en señal de incertidumbre. ¿Por qué parecía que...?

—Lo dices como si lo que ocurre con Kagome fuera mucho más complejo de lo que parece.

Es que así era. En realidad, Bulma no podía explicarlo con exactitud, pero tenía la certeza de que nada que relacionara a Kagome y a su mejor amigo podía ser normal. Ellos dos no eran seres normales. El destino de ambos era estar rodeado de cosas y sucesos extraordinarios. Tal vez tratar de llevar una vida normal no era para ellos.

—No me dirás que tú tampoco piensas así —contestó la de cabellos celestes.

Era evidente que el mejor diseñador de modas del mundo también sentía que el comportamiento de Kagome era extraño. Había algo que no encajaba en ella, algo que no podía ser producto de alguna pelea de pareja o un mero distanciamiento entre dos personas que están juntas.

Jakotsu le dio otro sorbo al té. Bulma ni siquiera había tocado el suyo todavía.

—Quién sabe. Kagome no habla mucho de sus cosas personales. Nunca lo ha hecho ni aun cuando rebosaba de alegría los primeros meses de estar con Gokú. Sin embargo, no hacía falta que lo hiciera, se notaba la dicha en los ojos y en la manera en cómo se comportaba y hacia sus labores: siempre enérgica, dispuesta a hacer su trabajo para volver lo más pronto posible al lado de aquella persona especial.

Bulma dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tenía razones para hacerlo —constató ella.

Jakotsu la miró con cierto desconcierto en los ojos.

—Querida, ¿acaso hay algo más detrás de todo esto que tú sepas y yo no?

Sí. Había algo. Gokú le había confiado algo muy importante justo antes de desaparecer, algo que ella se había estado guardando. Eso era lo que más la inquietaba: su desaparición, lo que le había dicho, el comportamiento de Kagome, aquel mal presentimiento que Bulma tenía en las entrañas... Y también... la desaparición de Etzel, por alguna extraña razón ella creía que todo estaba relacionado.

La científica miró hacia las rosas rojas y negras desde donde estaba sentada. El cielo estaba atestado de grandes nubarrones y la estrepitosa lluvia parecía someter los capullos bajo su peso. Los rayos en el manto oscuro se encendían y apagaban de una forma estremecedora. Esa clase de clima no era poco común, en realidad. Pero en esa ocasión el paisaje estaba impregnado de algo perturbador.

—Me pregunto... ¿cuándo dejará de llover?

Jakotsu se la quedó mirando largamente. Optó por el silencio. En ese momento su móvil sonó. Cuando vio el número en el registrador de llamadas casi escupía el té. Él se quedó un rato mirando la pantalla del celular táctil con total perplejidad.

Hablando de personas que aparecían y desaparecían cuando querían...

—Diga. Increíble que te atrevas a llamar después de tanto tiempo. ¿Reunirnos? Pues no le veo ningún problema. Sí, sí, está bien. Ese día estaré libre por la tarde. Por supuesto. Más vale que estés ahí. Bien. Adiós —Y con eso último colgó el celular.

—¿De qué hablas? —Jakotsu escuchó que Bulma decía.

Al parecer, mientras había estado hablando por teléfono, Inuyasha había aparecido y había cruzado un par de palabras con Bulma. La fémina traía en el rostro una mezcla mortal de confusión y sorpresa. También parecía alarmada y hasta asustada. ¿Qué era lo que el presidente de la empresa Cápsula Taisho pudo haber dicho para que la gran Bulma Brief reaccionara de esa forma?

—Solo vine a verla. La necesito en la empresa. Hay algunas cosas de las cuales ella se encargaba mejor que yo —declaró el medio demonio.

Pero eso no era lo que Bulma en verdad quería saber.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Y ahora que lo pensaba...

—No he visto a Bura desde hace varios días —declaró ella.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja notablemente desconcertado.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que él dijo.

—Se supone que Bura se encarga de la empresa contigo. A veces no la veo por días porque yo me enfoco en mis investigaciones e inventos... —dijo casi para sí misma.

—Yo tampoco ha he visto hace varios días. Se suponía que iba a descansar unos días y yo me encargaría de todo, pero ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo todo solo. La necesito. Vine aquí porque no me contesta las llamadas. Es como si estuviera apagado o estuviera sin batería.

 _Y las cosas seguían empeorando._

—¿Jakotsu tú la has visto? —preguntó Bulma.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

Y el temor en la madre de la presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula creció.

Inuyasha también comenzó a preocuparse. Había creído que Bura simplemente estaba evadiendo su trabajo, pero era evidente que no era así.

Inmediatamente, Bulma sacó una de las cápsulas que tenía en su bolsillo y luego de un gran boom apareció una motocicleta aérea la cual rápidamente se dispuso a montarla con un único destino en mente.

Inuyasha, quien vio la acción de la expresidenta de la Corporación Cápsula, supo enseguida a dónde se dirigía. Y, a la vez que se aflojaba la corbata, corrió a la par de la científica hasta que luego de unos pocos segundos llegaron al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de la princesa.

Bulma no había corrido, pero tenía una leve agitación como si lo hubiera hecho. Estaba frente a la puerta de su hija.

Tensa.

Asustada.

¿Por qué aquel mal estar seguía creciendo?

Inuyasha odiaba aquella espera infernal. No obstante...

—¡Bura! —exclamó la madre.

 _él ya lo sabía._

Y luego de aquel grito casi angustioso, Bulma solo pudo abrir los ojos de par a par incrédula.

Inuyasha dio un paso hacia el lugar que más fuerte tenía impregnado del olor de su amiga, y todo su cuerpo se tensó de repente. Él sabía, lo había sabido desde antes de abrir la puerta.

Que Bura no estaba ahí.

Y sin embargo sabía que alguien o algo... había estado en aquella habitación no hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía? ¿Por qué de pronto sintió que el aire se había vuelto tan pesado? ¿Por qué sentía que algo le atenazaba la boca del estómago?

—Este aroma... —susurró.

No era un aroma. Pero lo olía. Era demasiado extraño. Demasiado confuso. Inuyasha estaba sumamente desorientado. Lo que estaba oliendo era un aroma sin olor, pero era sofocante, aplastante, abrumador. En esencia era como el aroma del agua: incoloro, inodoro. Pero lo sentía, como un remolino salvaje y arrasador que te atrapa sin previo aviso y que puede desaparecer en el mar como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

Sin dejar rastro más que la ausencia de una presencia sin olor.

El presidente de la compañía Cápsula Taisho caminó lentamente por la habitación con la mirada escruta. El lugar estaba atestado del olor a Bura _y de aquel otro desconcertante olor._ Cesó sus pasos en frente de la ventana. Estaba abierta y la lluvia había entrado. La cortina se sacudía salvajemente por el fuerte viento. Él miró por esa ventana hacia afuera y sobre el suelo vio una rosa negra y otra roja: arrancadas de donde debían estar unidas. Estaban chamuscadas y parecían estar empezando a marchitarse. Por alguna razón el medio demonio no pudo dejar de mirarlas. Siempre había pensado que esas flores eran inmarcesibles, pues si por algo destacaban los jardines de la mansión de Bulma Brief era por tener las flores y las plantas siempre bien cuidadas, impecables, saludables y hermosas.

El viento aulló con fuerza, y tal vez era por los extremadamente sensibles oídos de Inuyasha, pero aquel sonido fue demasiado perturbador para él. Como si fueran los gritos agónicos de algún ser: como el anuncio de algo verdaderamente aterrador. Aún más que la desaparición de Bura y la desconcertante esencia que yacía en aquel lugar.

 _Allí_ , pensó él. Justamente allí era dónde el rastro de Bura desaparecía.

Repentino.

Inquietante.

Preocupante.

Y no solo por todo lo que su mente maquinaba hasta ese momento, sino porque podía oler un ligero olor a sudor. Era de ella. La lluvia y el viento eran fuertes y el olor del agua se mezclaba con estos olores, pero allí prevalecía, e Inuyasha era perfectamente capaz de percibirlo:

 _Bura sintió pavor en sus últimos instantes_.

¿Últimos instantes de qué? ¿Por qué de repente tenía esos pensamientos?

Su olfato jamás le fallaba.

— _¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?_ —se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose aún más tenso.

Su olfato nunca se equivocaba, pero su mente sí. Y sintió cierto alivio al pensar en eso.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —habló Bulma, rompiendo el horrible y largo silencio.

Inuyasha se sobresaltó. Tan enfrascado en sus elucubraciones estaba que había olvidado que la fémina permanecía ahí junto a él. ¿Qué decirle? Asustarla no serviría de nada. Pero tampoco podía aminorar lo que estaba pasando, pero ¿qué estaba pasando en realidad? La verdad es que los olores no mentían, pero al mismo tiempo le indicaban cosas que no tenían lógica. ¿La gran Bura Brief sintiendo miedo? ¿De qué? ¿Qué podía ser lo suficientemente aterrador para que precisamente ella albergara tal emoción? A él le costaba trabajo creerlo porque generalmente Bura era la que daba miedo con su carácter de los mil demonios. Y él jamás la había visto temerle a algo o a alguien, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños.

—Su rastro llega hasta aquí —finalmente dijo el híbrido.

Bulma sabía que Inuyasha estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero sus ojos dorados le indicaban a ella que eso no era todo.

—Probablemente por el clima —agregó.

Realmente desearía que así fuera. Lógicamente así sería, pero su interior le gritaba que aunque la lluvia y el viento no estuvieran nada sería diferente.

¿Qué había pasado con Bura?

A unos pasos más atrás, Jakotsu por fin había llegado. Él había tenido que caminar hasta llegar a destino, pues la mansión era tan grande que para llegar a cierto lugar rápido era necesario usar algún transporte como lo había hecho Bulma. Las expresiones de la científica e Inuyasha no revelaban nada bueno.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Bulma solo tenía una cosa en mente: debía contactar a Vegeta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La niña fue llorando hacia su maestra con las manos refregándose los ojos. Al principio había soportado los deseos de hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando Sango se acercó a ella y le preguntó qué es lo que le pasaba, la pequeña no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en lágrimas.

—No te preocupes por eso. Él no lo dijo en serio —Sango trató de consolarla.

—Sí que lo hizo, él siempre es malo conmigo. No sé por qué. Siempre anda diciendo que soy una niña fea —declaró.

Sango esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues, si ese es el caso, déjame decirte que lo he estado observando y me parece que lo dice porque tú eres una niña muy bonita entonces no sabe bien cómo expresarse.

La niña cesó de llorar de repente y miró a su agradable maestra con desconcierto.

—¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

La maestra rió divertida.

—Créeme que los niños suelen hacer eso bastante seguido.

—¿Usted cree, señorita?

—Por supuesto —confirmó—. Entonces cada vez que te vuelva a decir algo así actúa como toda una mujercita y que no te importe.

La pequeña esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Así lo haré!

—Así se habla. Ve entrando al salón de clases que el recreo ya va a terminar en un minuto.

—Como usted diga, señorita.

A Sango le quedaban solo dos horas más de clases. Ese día estaba especialmente contenta. A ella le gustaban mucho los niños. Educarlos siempre había sido lo que más deseaba, y una vez que se convirtió en maestra de primaria, no pudo más que saltar de alegría. Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido en la vida: una familia maravillosa, un esposo increíble, y también...

Una vez en casa se puso a hacer los quehaceres domésticos. Sango solo trabajaba a la mañana y Miroku siempre llegaba unas horas después. Afortunadamente, él tenía mucho trabajo. A veces incluso llegaba a ser estresante, pero nunca se quejaba. Si bien su esposo tenía su propio despacho, Miroku trabajaba en muchos lugares: hospitales, clínicas, centros de salud mental, institutos y universidades. Él siempre decía que era toda una aventura, pues la experiencia era algo que siempre lo asombraba. Tenía muchos casos, algunos eran tristes, otros no tanto, pero sin duda Miroku siempre le ponía empeño a su trabajo y se lo tomaba muy en serio.

—¡Llegaste! —Sango exclamó efusiva.

El recién llegado le sonrió y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

—Vaya, hoy estás más radiante que de costumbre. ¿Tenemos buenas noticias?

Sango solo sonrió y luego rió divertida.

Miroku miró a su esposa con cierto desconcierto. Si bien a él siempre le había sido sencillo analizar a las personas, Sango siempre era todo un desafío para él, algo realmente curioso. Sin embargo, el psicólogo en ese momento discernía un brillo hermoso en el semblante de la fémina. Ella irradiaba una luz muy cálida y llena de felicidad. Era como si estuviera completa, plena, llena de vida.

 _De vida..._

Los ojos del varón se abrieron de par a par, totalmente anonadado.

—Sango... tú...

Y ella posó ambas manos en su vientre y lo acarició en círculos de manera maternal a la vez que sonreía con gran ternura.

Y él no lo podía creer. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes iguales a los de ella. Corrió hacia su esposa y la levantó con ambas manos casi al borde de las lágrimas con una felicidad cautivante inundándole las entrañas.

—¡Vamos a ser padres! —exclamó mientras la miraba cual niño emocionado hasta el tuétano.

Ella volvió a reír. Ambos estaban demasiado felices.

—¡Tenemos que comprar muchas cosas! —determinó Miroku—Nuestro primer niño... Hay que comprarle una cuna y ropa, y juguetes, una bañera, la mamadera... Sango mañana mismo iremos de compras... ¡Nuestro primer hijo!

Ella continuó riendo. Ver a su esposo tan emocionado y nervioso le confirmaba nuevamente lo mucho que lo amaba. Ese niño que estaba en camino y su querido esposo eran su mundo, su todo, todo lo que ella siempre anheló.

—Tranquilo, aún falta para que nazca así que no hay apuro.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

—Tres semanas.

—Tres semanas... —susurró—. ¡Tengo que decírselo a Inuyasha! —exclamó.

Típico.

Sin importar los años que pasasen, Miroku siempre sentía la necesidad de contarle todo a su mejor amigo. ¿Y quién podría culparlo? Adolescentes, adultos o ancianos, esos dos seguirían teniendo aquel lazo inquebrantable de amistad. Claro que varias cosas habían cambiado: Miroku era un hombre totalmente dedicado a su trabajo y a Sango, pero pese a que el tiempo en que Inuyasha y él pasaban juntos se había reducido considerablemente debido a las responsabilidades de la adultez, esos dos siempre seguirían siendo los mejores amigos. Y así se sentía Sango también. Ahora debía dividir su tiempo entre su trabajo y sus debes domésticos, pero siempre tenía tiempo para Kagome. Tal vez era la estudiante de medicina quien no disponía de tanto tiempo como antes, pero el contacto y aquel lazo que las unía a ambas jamás desaparecía. Y precisamente por ese lazo era que Sango era totalmente consciente por lo que Kagome estaba pasando.

Aquel sayajín estaba haciéndola sufrir de nuevo.

Eso era algo que la enfurecía cada vez que lo pensaba, y al mismo tiempo la desorientaba sobremanera. Es decir, el señor Gokú nunca le había terminado de gustar realmente para su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, ella lo amaba con una devoción infinita, y él... Sango de verdad había visto que él también la quería de la misma manera. Cuando el sayajín volvió de la dimensión del no retorno, vio en sus ojos algo diferente a cuando se había marchado. Y ese algo provenía de un sentimiento que Kagome le había despertado. Son Gokú había cambiado. Por increíble que pareciera, sintió que amaba a Kagome verdaderamente. No obstante, Kagome no estaba bien.

Otra vez.

—Yo también se lo diré a Kagome —anunció Sango.

.

.

.

Otra vez el golpe seco.

Otra vez el funesto verdugo.

Otra vez la carne siendo arrancada.

Otra vez el inexorable curso rojo.

La más densa oscuridad y el más intenso escarlata se esparcían por todos lados, como la tinta negra sobre el papel blanco.

Al final de cuentas, el destino era el destino. Y el mismo vacío se encargaría de castigarla por haber movido los hilos.

Despertó nuevamente sin recordar nada. Lo único que tenía era aquella abominable e infernal angustia en el pecho: tan corrosiva, tan infame y venenosa. Ese día era otro día el cual no quería moverse. ¿Cuánto de eso ya? Varios días. Las sensaciones de malestar, de irrealidad seguían mortificándola. Las pesadillas seguían atormentándola. Eran vez más frecuentes, y ella seguía sin poder discernirlas, pero los sentimientos de horror y pavor eran estigmas de fuego que sentía en las entrañas. Eran casi tangibles, tan inconcebibles que no podía soportarlo. Ya no podía seguir con aquel mal dentro de ella. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba entender qué es lo que estaba pasando, qué es lo que se estaba gestando.

Y aun así se negaba a hacer trampa.

No.

Hacer trampa sería lo único peor que aquello que estaba padeciendo.

—Señor Gokú... —susurró anhelante.

Quería verlo. Si tan solo pudiera verlo. Su mera presencia lograría que toda aquella tortura psicológica fuera prácticamente nada. Porque él era la calidez en su vida.

¿Acaso seguía siéndolo?

¿Cómo podía siquiera dudarlo?

Dio varias vueltas en la cama. No conseguía posición para seguir durmiendo, pero sus pensamientos tampoco le permitían conciliar el sueño. Y tenía frío. Estaba helada. Los rayos, los truenos y la lluvia rugían afuera como bestias del infierno, pero el verdadero infierno estaba dentro de ella.

En un momento dejó de moverse. Quedó quieta y tan serena como un cadáver. Los ojos fijos y dolientes hacia algún punto de la habitación. ¿Hacía cuánto que no veía al sayajín al cual ella había decidido entregarle su todo? La relación se había ido apagando de una forma miserable. De pronto habían empezado a hablar menos. Las excusas de parte del varón para no pasar tiempo con ella fueron en aumento. Llegó un momento en que él ya había dejado incluso de molestarse en excusarse, había dejado de hablarle por completo. Ella siempre lo esperaba con una gran cena servida, pero él nunca llegaba. Él venía por las noches solo para dormir. A lo último la fémina terminaba acostándose en esa cama que ambos compartían, pero que actualmente solo ella usaba. Algunas veces Kagome lo escuchaba llegar, pero se quedaba quieta en su lado de la cama, totalmente inmóvil, anhelándolo por dentro, sufriendo aquella desdeñable y fría indiferencia. Escuchaba el sonido del agua caer en el baño, y un par de veces ella pensó en sorprenderlo y darse una ducha con él, pero al final siempre terminaba renunciando a esa idea. Por alguna razón algo la hacía desistir a estar con él pese a que lo añoraba tanto. Y el final siempre era el mismo cada vez que estaban cerca: él le daba la espalda en la cama. Y ella lloraba en silencio. Se derrumbaba un poco más cada día que él ya no la quería.

Y en su lánguida inmutabilidad, vino la inopinada reacción.

¿Cómo pudo ser?

Tan de repente, tan inesperado.

Su cuerpo se había movido solo, en menos de un parpadeo. Y ya se encontraba de pie. Las emociones vinieron precipitadamente y la desbordaron de lleno.

Ambos pares de ojos abiertos de par a par: sorprendidos, fijos, desconcertados.

—Creí que estarías en el trabajo —él fue el primero en hablar.

Ella quería decir algo, pero no pudo de inmediato. Tuvo que organizar sus emociones y controlar el corazón desenfrenado.

—Decidí no ir —finalmente dijo.

Estaba nerviosa. Tan nerviosa.

—Desde hace días... —agregó en voz baja y la mirada triste y apagada— que no voy...

—Ya veo —Sonrió él, poniendo una mano detrás de la nuca.

Oh, cuánto adoraba ese gesto, era tan propio de él. Sin embargo...

Nuevamente aquel silencio cruel.

Gokú se sacó los zapatos de entrenamiento, y al hacerlo mantenía su imperturbable sonrisa. Kagome simplemente lo observaba, había algo horrible en su pecho que crecía en ella al mirarlo, era su señor Gokú, pero había una distancia abismal entre ellos que la destrozaba.

—Lo extrañé —dijo ella con una voz que esperaba que hubiera sonado débil e insegura solo para sí misma.

Él siguió en lo suyo. Pareció no escucharla.

Ella apretó las manos.

—Necesitamos hablar —anunció, esta vez con voz firme y clara.

Era imposible que el sayajín no la hubiera escuchado.

Estaba a punto de sacarse las demás prendas para darse una ducha, pero la voz terminante de Kagome hizo que de súbito cesara su acción. Por un momento, a ella le pareció que la expresión del varón se había tornado inusualmente seria, pero podía haber sido su imaginación.

Él parpadeó desconcertado.

—Estoy algo cansado. Me gustaría dormir después de darme una ducha.

—Es extraño... —comenzó a hablar ella nuevamente—. Recuerdo que antes disfrutaba de los baños en el río —declaró con cierta aspereza dolida en la voz—. ¿Por qué cambió de hábito tan de repente?

La respuesta la hería sobremanera.

—Quien sabe. Simplemente cambié de hábito.

—¿Es solo eso? —indagó.

Él parpadeó. Su expresión mostraba nuevamente desconcierto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo siempre lo espero despierta hasta cualquier hora, pero cuando usted viene siempre lo hace a altas horas de la noche, si es que aparece, y cuando lo hace da muchas vueltas en la casa y toma largas duchas, como si esperara a que yo me duerma. Antes... era muy diferente...

—Oh, eso —dijo con simpleza—. He estado probando una nueva clase de entrenamiento. Ha sido algo duro así que por eso prefiero ir directamente a dormir.

—¿Y por qué no entrenamos juntos? Solíamos hacerlo.

—Prefiero hacerlo solo. Tú eres muy fuerte, Kagome, yo quiero luchar contra ti así que por eso entreno también —manifestó ampliando su sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que no entendiera sus palabras?

Hubo otro largo silencio.

—¿Sabe? a estas alturas ya no me interesa pelear.

—¿Ah, no?

—Yo simplemente quiero pasar tiempo con usted.

—Ya estamos juntos, ¿no?

Por alguna razón eso último le dolió aún más.

—No parece —respondió.

—Bueno, ya me conoces, me gusta internarme en el bosque o ir al planeta Kaio para entrenar. Muchas veces pierdo la noción del tiempo y no me doy cuenta cuánto tiempo estoy fuera —Rió divertido.

Algo estaba sumamente mal en todo lo que él le decía.

—Y yo siempre lo asumí... Señor Gokú, yo siempre supe cómo era usted, y por nada del mundo lo cambiaría, porque yo sé que lo más ama es entrenar y pelear. Yo me enamoré de usted por ser precisamente de esa forma.

—Bien, entonces ya todo está resuelto —dijo sin cambiar su semblante despreocupado.

—No, nada está resuelto. ¿No se da cuenta de lo frío que se ha vuelto?

La miró confundido.

 _Nada estaba bien._

—Cuando decidimos tener una relación y vivir juntos creo que fui la mujer más feliz del mundo. Yo realmente estaba dispuesta a aceptar que se fuera a entrenar por mucho tiempo, pues nunca le negaría hacer lo que ama. Sin embargo, esto no es igual. Ha habido un cambio radical en usted. No quiere estar conmigo, no me habla... ¿Cree que no he notado que hace todo lo posible por evitarme? Yo siento... —dijo con un nudo en la garganta— que no soporta mi presencia, es como si tuviera que tolerarme todo el tiempo.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? Yo solo...

—¡No! —lo interrumpió—. Escúcheme bien, no soy ninguna tonta. Si ya no me ama, si ya no me quiere cerca de usted solo dígamelo. Sea sincero. Usted siempre lo es. Tal vez después de empezar a vivir juntos se dio cuenta que no está enamorado de mí. Y yo... —dijo con la voz quebrada— yo lo entenderé... ¡Pero no juegue conmigo porque no puedo soportarlo!

Si tan solo él pudiera hacer que todo acabara ahí...

Pero aún no era posible.

Gokú removió la mano detrás de su nuca incómodo.

—Tranquila, Kagome, yo soy el mismo, solo que me siento algo confundido. Eso todo, pero ya se me pasará.

—Béseme.

Y él quedó de piedra.

Perplejo.

—¿Qué? —apenas pudo decir.

Lo necesitaba demasiado. Necesitaba verificar sus palabras. Se acercó hacia él lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Tuvo que mirar hacia arriba porque el sayajín era demasiado alto. Él aún seguía inmóvil, y ella pudo ver que una gota caía sobre la mejilla del varón. Y estaba segura de que no se trataba del agua de lluvia. Vislumbró cierto temor en él, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar acercándose.

Pero no pudo.

Otra vez aquel lacerante rechazo.

Los ojos de Kagome se expandieron a más no poder. Lo miró totalmente incrédula.

Devastada.

A pocos pasos de él, el semblante del señor de Gokú lucía totalmente extraño, tan distante, tan hostil. Tenía la cabeza gacha y escondía la mirada bajo sus alborotados flecos de pelo.

Aquel semblante la aterró.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles por largo tiempo sin decir nada.

—Lo siento —habló Gokú. Finalmente alzó la mirada y dejó ver sus ojos. Estos parecían ser los mismos de siempre, pero el interior de Kagome sabía que aquello era falso—. Estoy sudado. No creo que debas acercarte a mí por ahora —Sonrió.

¿Y acaso eso justificaba que él la hubiera empujado cuando ella estaba a punto de besarlo? La fémina miró hacia abajo aturdida, afligida.

—Quiero resolverlo... —dijo Kagome de repente—. ¿Sabe por qué?

Él no dijo nada.

—Porque no creo haberme equivocado tanto con usted —prosiguió—. Yo lo sentí... sentí los sentimientos que usted albergaba, pero no se equivoque, nunca hice trampa, jamás lo haría. Lo sentí como una mortal, como una mujer enamorada. Yo sé que usted me amaba, y también sé que no es bueno con las palabras, y nunca las necesité, no necesito que usted me diga palabras bonitas. Creo que sería extraño si me las dijera. Yo siempre disfruté de tenerlo a mi lado, de entrenar con usted, de amarlo... Y jamás pensé que fuera poco, así es como lo amo.

 _Patético._

—Pero ahora... —continuó ella—. Hay algo que ha cambiado, su extraño comportamiento conmigo, la extraña sensación que tengo ahora al estar con usted. Yo lo amo, pero hay algo... —Hizo una breve pausa como pensativa—. Tal vez usted siempre fue un espíritu libre incapaz de sobrellevar una relación, o tal vez...

—Tal vez lo mejor es que nos vayamos a la cama, ¿no te parece? —la interrumpió él—. Ambos estamos cansados.

¿Cansados? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Señor Gokú, no se ofenda, pero su excusa es patética —declaró con dureza.

—¿Tú crees? —Rió él.

Pero la seriedad de Kagome era mortal.

Él supo que esta vez no podría evitar lo inevitable.

Tal vez ya era hora de dejar de fingir.

—¿Entonces qué sigue ahora? —preguntó el sayajín casi con la misma extraña seriedad que ella portaba.

—Usted no está siendo sincero conmigo, señor Gokú. Solo queda una cosa por hacer...

Y ella fue la primera en dar el primer golpe.

La lluvia ahora cubrió a ambos guerreros. Una parte de la casa había sido destruida a causa del golpe que arrastró al sayajín más allá de las paredes. Por un momento ella observó el hogar reducido a escombros con expresión impasible. Por lo menos ya nada era falso, ya nada era una mentira. Todo era real.

Dolorosamente real.

—Así está mejor —susurró con una fría tristeza—. Este es el verdadero panorama.

El cielo oscuro refulgía con los rayos enfurecidos, los truenos parecían volverse más salvajes y ruidosos, y el viento helado soplaba con tal fuerza que parecía tener la potencia de un tornado capaz de derribar cualquier cosa. Era como si algún ente sobrenatural estuviera expresando toda su ira.

Ella expandió los brazos y cerró los ojos para sentir el frío de la estrepitosa lluvia con más intensidad. Luego los abrió y se perdió en el desabrido y cáustico manto de nubes negras. Escuchaba al viento cantar una melodía de muerte: rugía y batía los árboles y toda la vegetación a su alrededor. Sentía que el universo trataba de decirle algo con desesperación, de advertirle sobre algo sumamente aterrador y nefasto.

—Demasiado tarde... —se dijo a sí misma, al vacío dentro de ella.

Sabía que había cometido un grave error, pero no sabía qué exactamente.

Lo sentía en lo más recóndito de ella.

—Pero no haré trampa —dijo con firmeza—. Yo elegí esto, y aún quiero seguir siendo una mortal.

Y para cuando fijó su vista hacia donde el sayajín había sido arrastrado, vio una silueta oscura y cubierta de lodo en frente de ella, a no mucha distancia. Los ojos del sayajín la miraban fijo.

Y ella habló.

—Haremos lo de siempre, señor Gokú. Esta es la única manera en que podemos comunicarnos. Si usted va a seguir mintiendo, entonces le quitaré la verdad.

Lo recordaba claramente. A Kagome le gustaba dar golpes sorpresivos, los cuales tenían una potencia abrumadora, pese a su condición de ser humana. Sin embargo, era increíble como sus poderes y fuerzas seguían evolucionando.

—No he dejado de entrenar, señor Gokú —declaró la fémina como leyendo los pensamientos del varón.

Él sonrió.

—Ya veo que no.

La verdad es que, si bien la mujer se había vuelto todavía más fuerte, seguía sin ser suficiente para él.

—Entonces este es el escenario que has elegido para nuestra próxima batalla...

Pese a que él se había decidido a pelear, aún había algo en su interior que lo hacía dudar. ¿Sería prudente hacerlo ahora? Todo lo recién ocurrido lo había tomado desprevenido. Luchar ahora no era realmente lo que quería, aún faltaba algo, _aún no sabía cómo hacerlo..._

—¿En serio no te molesta que sea aquí? —preguntó él.

—¿Qué importa ya? Esto estaba destruido desde antes.

 _Eso era cierto._

Una expresión confiada se manifestó en Gokú.

¿Qué más daba?

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

El segundo golpe lo dio él: un puñetazo de frente, certero, fuerte. Esta vez fue ella quien fue arrastrada sobre la tierra lodosa, pero acostumbrada a recomponerse rápido luego de casi cualquier ataque. Era de esperarse de la guerrera que había tenido el coraje y la fuerza de enfrentarse a los dioses, y no solo la aquí presente, sino también la sacerdotisa de la carne antepasada. La gran tolerancia que Kagome tenía para soportar el dolor era otra cosa para tener en cuenta. No por nada uno de los demonios más crueles y fríos la había tomado como discípula, sometiéndola a torturas inimaginables que prácticamente habían atrofiado cada uno de sus nervios. Sí. Aquella fémina podía ser herida de muerte, podía estarse desangrando, y, sin embargo, hasta cierto grado, podría seguir como si nada. El dolor no era obstáculo para ella.

Pero seguía siendo humana.

Y el dolor existía por una razón.

— _La capa de ki alrededor de ella_ —razonó él.

Eso reducía considerablemente el daño, pero también la hacía gastar una gran cantidad de energía, y también debía mantener una concentración imperturbable para mantenerla alrededor de ella. Esa era una de las técnicas que había aprendido con Sesshomaru Taisho para pelear con otras criaturas, como los sayajíns que tenían cuerpos mucho más poderosos que la de los humanos.

El raudal de puñetazos y patadas vinieron inmediatamente después de que Kagome recibiera aquel golpe de parte de Gokú. Ambos se defendían y atacaban a la par, y la velocidad de ambos era la misma. No obstante, ella era la que estaba en desventaja por la cantidad de energía que se drenaba rápidamente de su cuerpo.

No le importaba.

Había aprendido mucho en los últimos años. Había adquirido una resistencia implacable, y todavía algunas veces entrenaba con Sesshomaru en la cámara de gravedad, especialmente los últimos días que había pasado tiempo con él. Entrenar la hacía distraerse, la hacía cansarse más rápido, o al menos eso pretendía, y los golpes inhumanos de parte del demonio también la ayudaban a focalizarse solo en eso. Como médico, Sesshomaru sabía muy bien a dónde golpear, sabía en qué puntos Kagome podía ser vulnerable pese a que ella se había vuelto insensible al dolor. Al menos en gran parte. Ella sentía dolor, pero era capaz de soportarlo. No obstante, con ese demonio los golpes seguían siendo algo escalofriante y mortífero. Aun así, no podía compararse con lo que sentía adentro, su interior, la aflicción que el señor Gokú le provocaba. Era como si siempre estuviera destinada a acabar igual.

Las piernas eran su mejor ataque. Era común que Kagome usara las piernas para golpear al sayajín, por lo cual muchas veces daba giros en el aire y acababa rodeando sus piernas en el cuello de Gokú para lanzarlo lejos. Se había vuelto muy aguerrida con las peleas, especialmente gracias al demonio. Tenía reflejos excelentes y reaccionaba rápido a cada ataque. Sin embargo, sabía que no era suficiente. Pese a la resistencia que ella tenía, a su capacidad de atacar y de actuar, contra quien estaba luchando seguía siendo Son Gokú.

Y eso no era cualquier cosa.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo seguía su curso inexorablemente. Ya se había hecho de noche y la tormenta no cesaba, pero el desgaste era demasiado evidente. Al menos de su parte. La capa de ki a su alrededor perdía su energía y los ataques del varón lograban hacerle cierto daño. Tenía rasguños y el cansancio ya le estaba afectando. En otra ocasión estaría disfrutando de tal combate, pero no ahora, no en ese momento que trataba de averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando. Y el miedo seguía creciendo, carcomiendo sus entrañas de una manera horrible. ¿Qué era? Ella estaba cada vez más segura de que definitivamente algo era diferente, ¿pero cómo? ¿por qué? En realidad, todo parecía ser lo mismo, él parecía ser él mismo. Aparentemente. Kagome seguía con aquella sensación en su interior que no podía soportar, pero tenía que aceptar que, si bien ella añoraba respuestas, también tenía miedo. Como siempre. Ella podría enfrentarse a cualquiera, a cualquier cosa, por algo había aceptado el poder en su interior. Eso era otro asunto que también tenía en contra: debía concentrarse en la capa de ki alrededor de su cuerpo, en seguir suprimiendo su poder de percepción y al mismo tiempo ejecutar el ataque y la defensa.

¡Puras excusas!

Y ahí estaba él, prácticamente impecable, con unos pocos rasguños.

Y siguieron peleando. Y ella sintió otra cosa. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Todo seguía mal. Había una sensación ajena. Había cierto cambio en el semblante del varón, mínimos, pero evidentes, y más para ella que conocía cada gesto, cada expresión de quien más quería. Incluso su manera de pelear, algo había cambiado, era diferente...

Los descomunales golpes habían destrozado la casa donde ambos habían estado viviendo por completo, habían destrozado una gran cantidad de árboles, plantas y rocas, incluso hubo varios animales que fueron víctimas de dichos ataques. Eso hizo que el corazón de Kagome diera un vuelto brusco. Había estado tan sumida en la batalla y en sus sensaciones que no se percató del caos a su alrededor.

Y mientras seguían peleado se habían movido a otra zona boscosa.

Ahora la tenía acorralada contra el tronco de un árbol. Tenía su fuerte brazo contra el cuello de Kagome. La estaba asfixiando. Los ojos de la fémina se ampliaron sobremanera, las pupilas se le redujeron. Lo tenía muy cerca y los relámpagos refulgían y se apagaban seguida de truenos con sonidos verdaderamente ensordecedores. Pudo haber sido todo aquel escenario lóbrego, pero el rostro del señor Gokú se había vuelto totalmente turbio. Cada fibra que la componía sintió el verdadero y más puro pavor. Unas punzadas horribles penetraron su cabeza desde su interior. Todo su cuerpo era una gran masa espasmódica.

Consiguió librarse de su ataque y le dio una fuerte patada con la pierna derecha.

 _Los animales, aquel estilo diferente de pelea, los gestos, las expresiones..._

Y lo entendió.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo con voz trémula y agitada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaba entre los árboles completamente empapada, pero era lo que menos le importaba. La luminaria de los rayos le daban un aspecto sombrío y dejaban ver una furia enloquecida y malsana. Sin importar las circunstancias, incluso aun cuando Gokú le había prohibido estar cerca de él, Etzelekesornotna siempre lo iba a seguir de cerca, o al menos relativamente cerca, pues los ojos que le permitían ver en la oscuridad y a grandes distancias le facilitaban poder tenerlo siempre a la vista y observarlo, y suspirar por él, y amarlo en condenado silencio. Él era suyo y de nadie más, no dejaría que nadie se le acercase.

Y podía verlo con una claridad irritante. La batalla. Esa maldita bastarda se había encontrado con Gokú. Su Gokú. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse a él? ¿No se daba cuenta que él ya no podía soportarla? Veía el combate, sentía que Kagome Higurashi quería recuperarlo. ¡Pero qué imbécil! Él no era suyo. No la soportaba. Quería terminar con su vida, ella ya había matado antes por Son Gokú y lo haría otra vez y mil veces más. Nadie más que ella podía acercarse a él, y cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerlo le esperaría el más horrible destino.

Porque ella se encargaría de que así fuera.

—Hoy es el día —anunció con una escalofriante voz—. No pienso esperar más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y el semblante de Gokú cambió.

Le mostró una sonrisa extraña, insondable.

—Es irónico que siendo quien eres tengas que hacer una pregunta como esa. Pero esa es la consecuencia de elegir la ignorancia —dijo eso último con acritud.

Kagome sentía que le latía las sienes y las muñecas. Le estaba faltando el aire. Tenía una mezcla de temor e incredulidad.

—No me has contestado —manifestó tratando de controlar su pulso y su engañosa calma.

—Tú deberías saber quién soy.

Y sin poder evitarlo, el cuerpo de Kagome reaccionó en un nuevo ataque al rostro de su contrincante. Daba puños y patadas sin cesar, pero él las esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad con la misma sonrisa que ahora a ella le parecía repulsiva. Algo monstruoso se estaba apoderando de la fémina, el miedo se expandía como el infinito mismo en su interior.

Todo daba igual. Los sentimientos y las emociones de Kagome comenzaban a desestabilizarse, el malestar crecía, el todo estaba a punto de desatarse. Y él parecía disfrutarlo.

—Vamos, Kagome, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz. Qué ya nada importe.

Por primera vez, ella uso bolas de ki para atacarlo. Eso dejaba en desventaja su defensa dado que por el agotamiento y la concentración que debía dividir entre reprimir su poder de percepción y la capa de ki que la envolvía reducía considerablemente su efectividad como peleadora. Y mientras atacaba, una parte de su mente estaba en otro lado. Lo entendía, pero a la vez no. ¿Contra quién estaba peleando en verdad?

—¡¿Quién eres?! —vociferó desde una distancia prudente.

Ninguna respuesta.

Ya no podía más con aquella situación, entonces, casi en un acto de desesperación, invocó su arma más poderosa.

—¡Contéstame! —exigió apuntándolo con su arco y una flecha.

Aquella técnica había sido diseñada para que, desde la distancia, fuera un ataque que llegara lo más rápido posible al oponente, y una vez que llegaba era capaz de perforar y cortar hasta el más duro material como un cuchillo sobre mantequilla.

Gokú miró fijamente para otro lado por un instante, como si estuviera viendo algo en concreto, y una vez devuelta su mirada hacia la fémina, la confianza pareció crecer en él. Se mantuvo en el más cruel de los silencios, como si quisiera provocarla. Y ella en verdad no quería lanzar esa flecha, de hecho, se había ocupado de reducir la potencia de ésta al mínimo. No quería lastimarlo, porque sus adentros le gritaban, le afirmaban que él era Son Gokú, era imposible que no lo fuera, pero aún no lograba discernir la verdad. ¿Realmente era otra persona? Y pese a lo amenazante de la postura de Kagome, de que en alguna parte de su ser quería lanzar la flecha para hacerle daño, sabía que de alguna manera él conseguiría esquivarlo o repelerlo con algún otro ataque.

Pero entre la absorción de sus elucubraciones, ella no fue consciente de lo que ya había hecho —tal vez en un estado de automaticidad recóndita—. La velocidad del ataque era ineluctable, y, sin embargo, ella era capaz de ver el transcurso de la flecha con el más desesperado y sobrecogedor ralentí.

Pero eso no fue nada, nada comparado con lo que vino después, justo en ese punto en el que la flecha estuvo a punto de atravesarlo... Fue aquel instante en que ella perdió el control de todo su ser. _De todo_. Kagome se desestabilizó completamente, haciendo que la capa de ki que la protegía desapareciera y que lo que había estado suprimiendo desde hacía un año se desatara irrevocablemente.

Y lo vio sonreír nuevamente: una sonrisa torcida y aviesa, y unos sádicos y enloquecidos ojos abiertos de par a par que revelaban la más truculenta oscuridad en su interior.

Increíblemente, la flecha no llegó a rozar el pecho del sayajín, ésta desapareció como por arte de magia.

Y el corazón de Kagome se enfrió de repente, no por el sorprendente suceso que acababa de ocurrir, sino por lo que ahora vino a ella: un panorama rojo y negro que tomó lugar dentro de ella, tan inopinado como si alguien le hubiera dado un sorpresivo golpe en la cabeza.

Y finalmente lo vio.

Vio al verdugo de la muerte, vio la oscuridad, vio el carmín salpicar a borbotones, vio el corazón siendo arrancado, vio cómo la carne era reemplazada, usurpada.

 _Rojo y negro_.

La infinitud se presentaba ante ella con esos dos únicos colores.

Y ahora que había liberado su poder de percepción, supo que había tres individuos cerca, pero su vista física fue a parar hacia la notniana que ya la había condenado, haciendo posible el inminente final de la semi Diosa. Y ella solo necesitó columbrar el alma de Etzelekesornotna por un instante para sentir el increíble odio que le tenía por acercarse al hombre que ella reclamaba y exigía como suyo. Su alma era pura locura y furia, pues en esos momentos, Kagome era el individuo que ella más repudiaba, a quien más quería ver sumergida en el más profundo de los infiernos, sufriendo por la eternidad. Incluso pensaba que lo que acaba de provocar jamás sería suficiente por haber cometido el pecado de estar al lado de Son Gokú, porque ese era el lugar de la notniana.

Solo de ella.

Y Kagome cayó al frío y lodoso suelo. La flecha había desaparecido, porque ya nadie la controlaba, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Etzelekesornotna se había encargado de manipular las dimensiones a su antojo. En el momento en que vio que la maldita bastarda había osado atacar a su amado, ella no dudó ni un segundo en alterar las dimensiones para que en vez de que Gokú recibiera la flecha, ésta fuera incrustada en el pecho de Kagome.

Y estaba extasiada, la maestra de las dimensiones estaba disfrutando de verla desangrándose hasta la muerte con aquel pánico execrable en los ojos. Ella sabía que ahora esa detestable mujer sabía la verdad.

—Muérete de una maldita vez —sentenció la notniana con la más profunda animadversión.

Sin embargo, pese a que ahora Kagome podía sentirlo todo, la aversión de Etzelekesornotna y todo lo que la rodeaba pasó a convertirse en algo nimio.

Exánime en el suelo, bajo la lluvia y el rugido de una tormenta salvaje, luctuosa y funesta, miró al cielo con una fijeza perturbadora, como en un estado de catatonía demencial y alicaída.

Sintió a los otros dos individuos llegar. Uno de ellos emitió un grito desgarrador.

—¡KAGOMEEEEE!

 _Él_ llegó a ella y vio el charco de sangre en donde la semi Diosa estaba postrada.

Había llegado tarde.

—Lo lamento... Lo lamento mucho, Kagome... —dijo con pesar—. Lamento no haber podido llegar a tiempo...

Y nunca lo hubiera hecho. Porque ese era su castigo. Era el verdadero intercambio equivalente.

—Kagome... —susurró Son Gokú.

Y ella pareció despertar de aquel enfermizo estado de trance. Por primera vez mostró un atisbo de vida y calidez en los ojos. Alzó una mano débil y acarició la mejilla del sayajín.

—Tú... no eres... —balbuceó suavemente.

—Lo lamento... —solo pudo decir otra vez. La culpa lo consumía.

Y ella dejó caer una lágrima melancólica perdida entre las copiosas y álgidas gotas de lluvia. No obstante, de pronto, el viento rugió con mucha más fuerza, de pronto el trueno más ensordecedor estalló, y luego de una serie de rayos que se debatían entre la oscuridad y una luz espeluznante y sobrenatural, una súbita y corrosiva furia invadió a Kagome hasta la última y más recóndita fibra de su ser.

A esas alturas su cuerpo humano ya no respondía, pero con el espíritu lleno de ira logró mirar al ser que había acabado con su propósito existencial. Aquel ser infame y siniestro que logró hacerla pedazos, matando, arrancando el corazón y usurpando el lugar de a quien ella le había entregado todo, por quien había aceptado la maldición latente en su interior.

Entonces, ella le devolvería lo mismo.

—Voy a matarte...—Lo miró clavándole los ojos— Black...

Después de todo, todo tenía sus consecuencias.

Porque así funcionaba la gran red.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ¿Y qué les pareció? Lo que quedó confuso aquí probablemente lo revele en el proximo cap, cómo, cuándo y por qué razones Black hizo lo que hizo. Y qué fue lo que pasó con Etzelekesornotna, Bura y demás ¡Muchos misterios por resolver! XD Sé que puede resultar tedioso, pero esta es mi forma de contar historias XD**

 **De nuevo gracias infinitas a todos los que me leen, ponen en follows y dejan reviews, especialmente a mi queridísima amiga** _ **Rosebud on Royal Icing**_ **que lee este fic con el traductor Google, realmente es un verdadero honor inmerecido que se tome tantas molestias para leerme, me ha apoyado muchisimo no solo con este fic sino con otros proyectos así que es algo que valoro muchísimo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Furia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sí —constató—, es un clima realmente inusual... y hórrido...

Era la segunda vez que _él_ llamaba en el mismo día. Y Jakotsu sabía que cuando así era nada bueno ocurría.

—¿Eso crees? —siguió hablando el mejor diseñador de modas del mundo—. Tal vez tienes razón... —declaró con aquella seriedad que venía portando durante todo el día—, tal vez sea hora de recordar viejos tiempos, y quizás tengamos que vernos más pronto de lo que habíamos planeado. Bien. Entonces debemos estar preparados —Y cortó el celular—. Bulma, querida, ¿qué me tienes?

Pero en realidad, y pese a que Jakotsu poca idea tenía de computadoras, podía entender lo evidente que se reflejaba en las pantallas, además, la llamada de Bankotsu y la expresión mortalmente alarmada de la científica hacían verificación de que el asunto era sumamente delicado.

—No lo entiendo... —susurró Bulma—. Jamás había visto un fenómeno de esta magnitud —dijo con una gotita de sudor rodando por la sien—. Tampoco hay registros de que un fenómeno meteorológico así haya sucedido antes. No hay explicación...

Y eso le daba miedo.

Jakotsu resopló, tratando de relajarse y de calmarse, y de calmar a Bulma.

—Querida, no te preocupes tanto, te saldrán más arrugas y canas.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Bulma.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Para que lo sepas me veo estupenda para la edad que tengo.

—Oh, ¿y cuántos años tienes, querida? —sonrió socarronamente.

—¡Qué te importa, Jakotsu! ¡No se le pregunta la edad a una dama tan hermosa como yo! —exclamó muy molesta.

El diseñador rió divertido. Después de todo, Bulma Brief seguía siendo Bulma Brief.

—Me alegra que tengas los ánimos para preocuparte de tu vejez, querida.

—¡Suficiente!

—Como sea, ¿entonces no sabes a qué se debe este horrible clima en todo el mundo?

—No, es demasiado extraño. Pero algo sí es seguro. La tormenta empezó aquí y se expandió rápidamente en todas las regiones del mundo, incluso en los desiertos.

Pero más allá del perturbador suceso que estaba ocurriendo en el globo, la principal preocupación de la fémina era...

—¿Dónde te has metido, Bura?

—¿No la has podido localizar aún?

—Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra —dijo con pesar—. Solo queda confiar en Vegeta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El mar estaba embravecido, los vientos soplaban con una furia estremecedora, la estrepitosa lluvia era casi un diluvio, los truenos resonaban a su alrededor y los rayos caían por todos lados. Estaba totalmente desconcertado. Nunca había visto un clima tan extraño desde que había mudado su hogar a la Tierra, nunca aquel mismo fenómeno ocurriendo en todo el planeta al mismo tiempo.

Era como si la naturaleza estuviera enloquecida.

Ya había volado por sobre varias regiones cerca de la Corporación Cápsula, e incluso había volado hacia los lugares en los cuales su hija podría estar.

Nada.

No la encontraba por ningún lado. Incluso había girado la Tierra varias veces, pero esto también era inútil, pues el ki de Bura era tan insignificante como el de cualquier terrícola. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Cuánto lamentaba no haberla entrenado, aunque sea lo suficiente como para que su poder resaltara sobre el de los demás. Estaba preocupado. Cualquier cosa podía haberle pasado. Los peligros para un ser humano normal aplicaban a Bura porque ella era uno de ellos, algo que a menudo olvidaba por estar rodeado de guerreros fuertes, por eso, y porque Bura era una mujer de carácter imponente, tenía la impetuosidad de la madre y el orgullo de él, labrado a través de los años en los cuales ellos dos, como padres, la había criado. Ella era como una sayajín en el cuerpo de una humana.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó lleno de frustración.

Su principal preocupación era Bura, de eso no había duda, pero también era perfectamente consciente que la desaparición de su hija no era lo único perturbador de todo lo que estaba pasando. Vegeta sentía varias presencias reunidas en un solo lugar, sabía que Kakaroto había estado peleando contra Kagome y también sabía que ella había muerto. Sí. El ki de esa mujer había desaparecido de repente.

La habían asesinado.

Y luego... aquel truculento poder que se desató de repente... No entendía nada, algo verdaderamente grave y delicado estaba ocurriendo. Y tenía la escalofriante sensación de que todo estaba conectado. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, era puro instinto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los cabellos plateados danzaban al compás del fúrico viento y la copiosa lluvia. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y sabía perfectamente que ya nada se podía hacer. Él era un ser milagroso a la hora de mantener su impecable y estoico semblante cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y pocas veces en toda su vida necesitó dominar tanto sus emociones. No obstante, esta vez, sus adentros eran otra historia, en su interior faltaba poco para que una bestia ominosa y letal se desencadenara. Pero no podía descontrolarse, nunca lo había hecho y no comenzaría ahora.

Incluso aun después de haber visto el cuerpo inerte de una de las personas más importantes que él había tenido, postrado sobre el lodo sanguinolento.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con una voz que era capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

La criatura de cabellos azules la miró confusa. Ella nunca había visto a ese ser de ojos dorados. Pero de algo estaba segura:

no era humano.

—Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo —dijo ella, sin bajar la guardia.

Y con aquella respuesta y aquella mirada de extrema cautela y desconcierto, Sesshomaru pudo comprobar lo evidente.

—Etzelekesornotna —confirmó el demonio con absoluta frialdad.

Ella alzó una ceja. El que supiera quien era la confundió más.

Pero tal vez...

Y lo entendió.

—Ya veo —De pronto una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro—. Creo que no tengo nada que decir ni que aclarar. Y tampoco es como si yo tuviera la voluntad de hace...

Etzelekesornotna sintió un repentino pavor recorrerle las entrañas; ojos fijos a los iracundos fanales color ámbar; manos desesperadas por quitar la furibunda obstrucción sobre la vía de oxígeno.

Sesshomaru no necesitaba preguntar lo que había pasado con la notniana que había estado viviendo en la Corporación Cápsula. Todo era demasiado evidente. Todo había estado claro desde que las células del epitelio extraído de Etzelekesornotna habían muerto, algo que jamás había ocurrido antes. Sin importar cuantos tejidos de piel habían sido extraídos de la notniana para hacer análisis e investigaciones, las células nunca murieron, y no hacía falta que estas estuvieran conservadas en frío. No lo necesitaban. Entonces cuando Sesshomaru vio que las células habían muerto, se dio cuenta que algo grave le había sucedido a la notniana.

—Vas a contestar todas mis preguntas —sentenció.

El rostro de la fémina empezó a tornarse violeta. Movía las extremidades sin cesar, intentando desesperadamente zafarse del hercúleo agarre del demonio.

—¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Qué tienes que ver con la muerte de Kagome, Etzelekesornotna, y con todo lo que está ocurriendo? ¡Habla!

Lo único que obtuvo fue gargajeos. Supo que la fuerza de su presión era mucha más de la que ella podía soportar.

La arrojó antes de que perdiera el control y terminara destrozándole el cuello. Ella tosió por largo rato, y dio bocanadas desesperadas para recobrar el oxígeno.

—B-Bastar... do... —logró decir.

Un gruñido junto con un aura escalofriante hizo que Etzelekesornotna diera un respingo. Estaba sumamente aturdida y temerosa. Entendió que debía tener mucho cuidado con aquel ser, no solo por aquella personalidad tan peligrosa sino porque ella sabía que aquel sujeto era extremadamente poderoso.

Aun así...

—Yo maté a Kagome Higurashi —reveló inescrupulosamente—. Y créeme, demonio —Finalmente pudo descifrar la naturaleza del ser—, que si por mí hubiese sido, aquella muerte no hubiese sido un hecho sino hasta después de torturarla por mucho tiempo —declaró con la más profunda animadversión—. Esa inmunda... esa maldita bastarda se atrevió a atacar a Gokú. A mí Gokú —remarcó eso último—. Eso jamás, jamás se lo voy a perdonar. Jamás le voy a perdonar los meses que estuvo cerca de él, las veces que le habló, que respiró su mismo aire —Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta clavarse las uñas y hacer sangrar la carne. El odio que le tenía a la ya fenecida era inconmensurable—. Kagome Higurashi... —repitió ese nombre con una expresión trastornada, iracunda, como una obsesión.

Las pupilas de Sesshomaru se redujeron por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Entendió que esta versión de Etzelekesornotna era una criatura totalmente inestable y desquiciada, obsesionada por aquel Gokú al que le profesaba una intensa e indecible devoción. Y él también entendió que alguien así, con una lealtad tan demencial hacia aquel sayajín, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—En cuanto a mí —siguió hablando, tratando de calmarse—, como sospecharás, no soy la misma estúpida que tú conoces. Vengo del sexto universo, al igual que mi Gokú. El otro está muerto —Sonrió tremebunda—. Y será mejor que te prepares, que toda la raza humana se prepare, porque mi Gokú la va a erradicar muy pronto. Él es el elegido para gobernar los universos y hacer que la verdadera justicia reine. Él es el único capaz de lograrlo, y yo me encargaré de que nadie se interponga en su camino. No habrá piedad para quienes se le atraviesen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miró el cristal del portarretrato con fijeza. Había un atisbo de nostalgia en sus ojos al mirar la vieja foto. Era el recuerdo de siete niños en una época de antaño, una época dura en la cual apenas tenían recursos para sobrevivir el hambre voraz que los habían embargado día a día. No obstante, el día en que la foto había sido tomada estaban felices; tenían los estómagos llenos y se tenían los unos a los otros pese a no tener padres. Últimamente miraba esa imagen con más frecuencia de la usual. ¿Por qué sería? Él no era un hombre demasiado aferrado al pasado, pero sí lo tenía presente para no olvidar de dónde venía ni con quienes la había compartido.

Otro trueno hizo que retumbara la casa.

Dejó de mirar la foto y miró la que estaba al lado. En aquella foto los siete hermanos estaban crecidos. Algunos eran adolescentes y otros rozaban la adultez. Los rostros eran más experimentados, más duros, más avispados. Estaban felices también. Pero era una felicidad distinta. La vida los había hecho pasar por muchas penurias, y no solo por el hambre sino por otras cosas que no tenía ganas ni quería recordar, pero siempre habían podido dormir en paz, siempre podían compartir una sonrisa los unos con los otros. Ellos definitivamente se habían hecho dueños de sus propias vidas, habían tomado cartas en el asunto y no permitieron que nada ni nadie les hiciera daño. Se habían cuidado entre sí y confiado entre sí.

El tiempo les había revelado que cada uno tenía una habilidad especial, la cual fueron labrando para beneficio propio: Kyokotsu era imponente, sí que lo era, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, pero lo que le jugaba en contra era que no era inteligente. Él era fácilmente manipulable así que cuando había trabajo por lo menos uno de los hermanos debía estar con él para que nadie lo engañara. Por lo demás era un hombre bastante eficiente cuando se trataba de emplear fuerza bruta. Mukotsu era débil físicamente, pero había desarrollado una gran inmunidad a muchos venenos. Era alguien que prefería actuar de lejos en los trabajos que se les encargaba. Era experto en sustancias venenosas y gases alucinógenos. Algo muy útil a la hora de evitar enfrentamientos directos. Uno nunca sabía cuándo convenía actuar de lejos. Ginkotsu era alguien que había nacido con un retraso mental, pero entendía todas las operaciones que debían hacer —la mayoría— y también era bastante fuerte, pero a comparación de Kyokotsu su fuerza no era natural. Ellos, los siete hermanos, habían sido contratados por muchas organizaciones clandestinas y cada una de ellas les había pagado muy bien, y parte de ese pago era modificar cibernéticamente el cuerpo de Ginkotsu. Eso era lo único que a él lo complacía, y lo único que quería del dinero que ganaban, nunca pedía nada más, hacerse cada vez más fuerte y reemplazar partes de su cuerpo era lo que más de gustaba. Era bastante útil sin duda. Junto con Kyokotsu y Renkotsu hacían buen equipo. Todos hacían buen equipo, pero como toda familia, siempre había lazos más estrechos entre algunos. Renkotsu era muy inteligente, era el que hacía la logística y la planificación de todos los trabajos, muchas veces no necesitaban algo muy elaborado, pero otras veces sí. Además de ser uno de los cerebros, también manejaba muy bien las armas de fuego. Era algo antiguo así que muchas veces usaba pólvora. Suikotsu... él era un sujeto especial. Con los años se fue volviendo un hombre violento y sanguinario. Le gustaba matar personas, aun cuando no era necesario. Hubo muchas veces en la cual había puesto en riesgo las operaciones por aquella sed insaciable de sangre que tenía constantemente. A él le gustaba manejar armas blancas, diferentes a las que usaba Renkotsu. Su preferida era unas cuchillas que le gustaba usar con un tipo de guante que tenía un mecanismo especial. También era fuerte, pero no demasiado. Lo más peligroso de él es que era inestable mentalmente y con los años eso fue empeorando debido a las peleas y los golpes los cuales había recibido. Se podría decir que Jakotsu también era un ser especial, a veces le nacía el sadismo cuando mataba, era parte de lo que lo hacía disfrutar del trabajo, pero sin duda era muy diferente a Suikotsu. Amaba a los hombres y al principio odiaba a las mujeres. Era bastante excéntrico. Odiaba todo lo que no era bello y amaba vestirse bien y de manera extravagante. No era nada ambicioso, y era juicioso. Siempre se limitaba a hacer bien su parte en las operaciones, y era el que les sacaba las risas a todos ellos. Jakotsu poseía un carisma natural y de cierta forma era ingenuo. Lo único que buscaba de la vida era estar tranquilo, pero entretenido.

Bankotsu miró otra foto. En ella solo había tres individuos.

Los que habían quedado.

Esa última imagen hizo que una molestia se instalara en la boca del estómago. En esa foto ya no eran los mismos. La inestabilidad de Suikotsu había empeorado. Luego de la muerte de cuatro de ellos, Suikotsu prácticamente perdió la razón. Jakotsu casi era asesinado, y él, Bankotsu... fue quien había tomado cartas en el asunto.

Hacía veinte años atrás, los siete hermanos, conocidos como Los Siete Guerreros se habían forjado una reputación y se habían vuelto muy famosos. Ellos eran demasiado buenos en lo que hacían: robaban, mataban, estafaban, y un sin número de otras cosas más. Por un lado, era bueno para su negocio, muchas organizaciones clandestinas los contrataban y les pagaban muy bien. Pero llegó un punto en que se volvieron muy peligrosos para las mismas organizaciones que habían requerido de sus servicios, comenzaron a tenerles miedo por la efectividad de sus operaciones y por lo inescrupulosos que eran a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Entonces, todos los que una vez los habían contratado se aliaron para matarlos. Todo desde las sombras, por supuesto. No era conveniente para ninguno de ellos hacer un gran escándalo. Sin embargo, habían fallado miserablemente. A esas alturas los siete hermanos ya se habían dado cuenta de la alianza en contra de ellos. Pero eran demasiado fuertes. Nunca pudieron contra los siete.

Hasta aquel funesto día.

Lo inimaginable ocurrió, mientras realizaban por su propia cuenta un último trabajo para retirarse definitivamente y vivir en paz por el resto de sus vidas. La idea había sido de Renkotsu y todos habían estado de acuerdo. No obstante, hubo una explosión en la mansión donde la operación se estaba llevando a cabo. Algo había salido mal. No solo para ellos sino para quien había planificado la muerte de todos ellos.

Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Suikotsu quedaron perplejos cuando vieron la explosión desde cierta distancia. Se suponía que nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar y se suponía que los siete iban a estar ahí adentro. Bankotsu se había dado cuenta inmediatamente que todo había sido una trampa. Enfureció y no paró hasta dar con la verdad. Cuando la descubrió su asombro fue tal que no pudo reaccionar de inmediato. Sin embargo, finalmente había decidido matar a quien los había traicionado.

Renkotsu.

Él se había aliado con todos aquellos que los querían muerto. Le iban a pagar una cifra exorbitante por la cabeza de los otros seis y a él lo iban a dejar en paz si es que lograba ejecutar a sus hermanos. Había sido una medida casi desesperada de parte de aquellas organizaciones clandestinas que ansiaban sus cabezas. De esa forma solo habían quedado tres de ellos. Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu y Renkotsu estaban muertos. Suikotsu, Jakotsu y Bankotsu se alejaron de la vida de mercenarios y a partir de ese momento mantuvieron un perfil bajo. Al menos Suikotsu y Bankotsu. Mejor dicho, otra opción no les había quedado.

Jakotsu se hizo diseñador de modas, y antes de hacerse famoso a nivel mundial se había sometido a varias cirugías para cambiar su aspecto, especialmente su rostro. Sí, le había ido muy bien. Por otro lado, Bankotsu vivía con Suikotsu, él se encargaba del hermano inestable. Económicamente estaban bien. Luego de aquella explosión que mató a tres de los hermanos y después de que Bankotsu asesinara a Renkotsu con sus propias manos, obtuvo una gran cantidad de dinero que le quitó luego de muerto, pues él había cobrado un anticipo bastante grande incluso antes de que intentara asesinarlos. Luego, Bankotsu se había encargado de quitarles todo el dinero a la mafia que había estado tras sus cabezas. Él nunca supo si había acabado con todos, pero por fortuna tampoco volvieron a saber más de ellos ni tampoco se atrevieron a atacarlos.

Ahora vivían bien, con una fortuna que les alcanzaría para vivir con varios lujos por el resto de sus vidas, al menos Suikotsu y él, porque Jakotsu tenía su propio trabajo en el que le iba muy bien. Bankotsu sabía que Jakotsu trabajaba para personas muy famosas y de mucho dinero. Tenía tanto éxito que podía elegir a sus clientes y siempre elegía a personas bellas que inspiraran lo mejor de sus diseños. Bankotsu sabía que incluso trabajaba para los Brief y los Taisho, los empresarios más ricos del mundo. No estaba muy pendiente de ellos, pero sabía que habían unido sus empresas en una sola, y que ahora eran más exitosos que nunca.

En cuanto a él..., Bankotsu, él había sido el líder de Los Siete Guerreros. Manejaba todo tipo de armas, pero su favorita era su alabarda. Bankotsu era astuto, fuerte y un excelente peleador. Él había dirigido a los hermanos, y si bien Renkotsu había sido quien hacía logística y la planificación, Bankotsu era quien decía la última palabra, el que decía cuándo y dónde, y también el más fuerte de todos ellos.

Cesó su mirada hacia las fotos y fijó los ojos al cristal de la ventana que daba hacia afuera. La tormenta solo parecía hacerse cada vez más estrepitosa. No obstante, a comparación del tono algo preocupado que había usado Jakotsu cuando lo llamó por teléfono, Bankotsu se mostraba emocionado, expectante a que algo increíble sucediera. Y sabía que así sería. Pronto vería a su hermano y para cuando eso pasara sabía que debía estar preparado para algo, no sabía para qué exactamente, pero sabía que sería algo verdaderamente extraordinario. Al menos para él. Tenía la fuerte corazonada de que los viejos tiempos volverían. Tal vez los tres se tendrían que enfrentar a algo que definiría sus vidas para siempre.

Y miró la alabarda que estaba colgada en la pared.

Y un rayo hizo que una luz blanca reverberara en el rostro del antiguo líder, haciendo contraste con los rasgos ensombrecidos que revelaban una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Es hora de que despiertes de tu sueño de veinte años, querido amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Extrañamente, todo parecía irreal, no exactamente, pero los cimientos, el origen de todo sí lo parecía, como algo que comenzó como un sueño para despertar en una pesadilla real. No podía concebirlo: aquella sensación de que su destino era, es y sería movido por los hilos de alguien más. No sabía de quién, solo de algún ser. Era una sensación que había surgido en él de repente, justo en el momento en que despertaba hacia la horrible y caótica pesadilla. No obstante, una vez "despierto" sintió que aquella sensación debió haberla sentido siempre. ¿Siempre? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ni siquiera él podía explicarlo. Simplemente lo sentía, y no se lo había dicho a nadie, era como un concepto holístico, como una idea abstracta que si intentaba exteriorizarla jamás podría explicarla. Y por increíble que pareciera, él pensaba que era una sensación colectiva, pero aun así jamás pudo compartirla o expresarla con nadie. Ni siquiera con su madre, pero por alguna razón, tenía la certeza de que ella se sentía igual, tal vez todos se sentían igual. ¿Y quienes eran todos? No lo sabía.

Todos.

Había tenido una vida pacífica. Si es que así podía llamarla. No es que hubiera sufrido o algo parecido, solo que su vida había sido demasiado normal en comparación de lo tormentosa y dolorosa que era en esos momentos. Acostumbraba a estar rodeado de los suyos: su madre, su amigo, aquella persona especial... Sin embargo, justo en aquel punto donde pareció que despertaba a una nueva "realidad" todo se desmoronó.

La pesadilla empezó con diferentes anomalías en un lugar en particular de la Tierra. No era algo de lo cual alertarse demasiado, pues nunca faltaban quienes ocasionaban guerras civiles por la lucha por el poder, terrorismo o demás. Sí. Desgraciadamente todo aquello era "normal". Hombres codiciosos con hambre de poder. Y él, por ser un sayajín, no pensó que sería correcto involucrarse. Él había nacido en la Tierra, pero de alguna forma la pelea de hombres, mejor dicho, de seres humanos, no le correspondía. Eso hasta que Mai le había contado de que algo sumamente extraño estaba pasando. Ella le dijo que las supuestas guerreras no eran ocasionadas por alguna organización "normal", el asunto era más delicado, porque el causante del caos no solo no eran hombres sino que se trataba de uno solo. Eso lo alertó bastante. Y en ese momento decidió que debía intervenir. Para ese entonces no se lo había dicho ni a su madre ni a su amigo. No quería preocuparlos. Primero debía cerciorarse.

Cuando descubrió lo que pasaba simplemente no lo podía creer. La alerta todavía no era mundial. Al parecer el atacante todavía era discreto con su destrucción. Trunks sabía que algo estaba tramando, sabía que ese ser primero debía hacer algo antes de comenzar la destrucción total. Sin embargo, aquel plan siniestro de erradicación no era lo más abominable e increíble. Lo más aterrador era la persona quien la estaba llevando a cabo.

Gokú.

Cuando comprobó que era él quien había estado detrás del macabro plan, Trunks le pidió una explicación. Quería creer que había una justificación. Debía haberla. Pero lo que ese individuo le había dicho no encajaba para nada con la esencia de a quien él respetaba y admiraba. Ese a quien tuvo que enfrentar no se parecía en nada al Gokú que Trunks conocía. Era como otra criatura morando en el cuerpo del sayajín más poderoso que conocía, aquel que ni siquiera su padre, Vegeta, pudo vencer cuando estaba vivo.

Trunks trató por todos los medios de "hacerlo entrar en razón", de que desistiera de aquel plan tan desquiciado. Pero Gokú simplemente ya no era él. Era un ser malévolo, cruel y sanguinario. En uno de los enfrentamientos le reveló que planeaba erradicar a toda la humanidad, porque ellos eran la enfermedad de ese hermoso planeta, que no merecían seguir existiendo. Para ese entonces Trunks ya no pudo soportar más a ese ser. El Gokú que él había conocido simplemente ya no existía.

Cuando Bulma lo supo, quedó perpleja. Había tardado mucho tiempo en digerirlo. Le había dolido mucho darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo se había vuelto aquel ser tan truculento. De hecho, no pudo creerlo hasta que ella misma lo vio con sus propios ojos. Había quedado destrozada. Pero si bien Gokú no había causado un daño significativo a la Tierra, ella había visto en los ojos del sayajín la más pura e inefable maldad. En ese momento Bulma nunca más pudo llamarlo con el nombre con el cual ella lo había conocido en su juventud. Las ropas oscuras que portaba la hizo bautizarlo con otro nombre.

Black.

Para ella, su mejor amigo ya había muerto. Ese otro individuo maligno era alguien a quien debían aniquilar antes de que se decidiera a destruir completamente a la raza humana. Para Goten había sido otro golpe demasiado duro. Le había afectado tanto o más que a Bulma. Ver a su padre tan diferente lo hizo sentirse horriblemente mal. Él había tratado de hablar con Gokú innumerables veces, pero el otro era sumamente frío, hostil y cruel con él. De esa forma es que Gokú terminó matando a su propio hijo. Trunks recordaba bien ese día. Había estallado en una furia atroz que lo hizo atacar a Black sin cesar. No obstante, para él aquello era como un juego de niños. Parecía disfrutar a pleno el malestar del joven sayajín. Y en medio de esa batalla él mismo le había revelado al hijo de Vegeta por qué todavía no había hecho gran alboroto en la Tierra. Le había revelado que había matado a todos los kaioshins de los doce universos, para así destruir a los dioses de la destrucción. Trunks no entendía lo que él le estaba diciendo. Pero sabía que era algo demasiado grave. Lo siguiente que Black le había dicho es que antes de consumar el plan Zero Humanos primero debía de encargarse de encontrar al único ser que era capaz de detenerlos. Trunks tampoco entendió eso. Black continuó diciendo que aquel ser tenía el poder de crear, de destruir, de manipular, de borrar y que incluso tenía el poder de alterar el sistema natural. Todas esas palabras eran muy confusas para el joven sayajín. Sin embargo, tenía muy en claro que por ningún motivo podía dejar que se saliera con la suya. Lo último que le había escuchado decir es que aquel ser omnipotente estaba en otra dimensión y que encontraría la forma de hallarlo costase lo que costase para robarle ese poder.

Trunks no lo pensó más. Le dijo a su madre todo lo que Black le había dicho y ambos determinaron que debían crear una máquina dimensional para encontrar a ese ser antes que Black, y por si acaso, también debían encontrar a otros guerreros que pudieran combatir a Black, porque él sabía que en la Tierra ya no quedaba nadie así. Concluyó que aquella maquina dimensional también serviría para ese propósito.

En medio de aquel afán, otro golpe despedazó a Trunks. Mai había muerto. La habían asesinado. Mai había insistido en que vigilaría a Black de cerca, pues había encontrado su escondite, y le dijo a Trunks que ella se encargaría de mantenerlo informado y que haría todo lo posible por encontrar una forma de detenerlo junto con un pequeño ejercito que ella lideraba. El joven sayajín le había dicho muchas veces que no se arriesgara a hacerlo, pero Mai nunca lo escuchó y como resultado...

Trunks nunca supo con certeza cómo es que Mai había sido asesinada. Solo había encontrado un cuchillo enterrado en su carne y a todo su ejército aniquilado. Pero claramente había sido culpa de Black.

Con todo el dolor del mundo y con la carga sobre los hombros de que aquel viaje dimensional resultara fructuoso, emprendió su viaje. No sabía cómo iba a encontrar al ser omnipotente. No sabía cómo identificarlo siquiera, pero de ninguna manera iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Fue sólo, sin su madre, pues el ki de Black ya no estaba ahí. Trunks sabía que él ya no estaba en la Tierra. Black podía haber ocultado su ki, pero él nunca se había molestado en hacer eso, y también sabía que el principal objetivo que tenía era encontrar a aquel ser poderoso para robarle el poder y que definitivamente lo haría un dios invencible. Luego de eso ejecutaría su plan. Trunks sabía que por el momento su madre estaría a salvo ahí. La despedida fue dolorosa. Ambos ya venían cargando con varios golpes duros, pero sabían que lo que estaban haciendo era por algo mucho más grande que ellos, y no solo se trataba de la humanidad, se trataba de todos los universos, del todo. Black se llamaba a sí mismo un ser de justicia, un ser que se encargaría de enmendar los errores de los dioses. No había rastro del ser llamado Son Gokú.

Él ya estaba muerto.

Antes de partir, Trunks decidió que comenzaría por un viaje sencillo. Él tenía conocimiento de que había universos gemelos. El propio Black se lo había dicho en alguno de los arrogantes parloteos mientras lo golpeaba. Estaban en el universo seis de una dimensión llamada Krausari, o sea que había varias dimensiones donde había otros doce universos. Y el otro universo gemelo que correspondía a ese era el séptimo universo. Entonces, Trunks y Bulma habían concluido que debían ir a ese universo y reclutar a los guerreros Z, y aún más importante, reclutar al Gokú de ese universo para que lo ayudase a derrotar al del universo que se había vuelto malvado. Por supuesto, pese a que Trunks tenía esa información, no sabía cómo sería aquel Gokú. ¿Y si era indiferente? ¿Y si no era fuerte? ¿Y si resultaba otro ser malvado o egoísta? ¿O qué tal si ese Gokú jamás había llegado a la Tierra y simplemente permanecía en su planeta natal? Trunks no tendría tiempo de encontrarlo. Había mil posibilidades. No podía estar seguro de nada. Pero debía correr ese riesgo.

Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que esa Tierra de ese universo era igual a la de donde él proveía. Se apresuró a ir a la Montaña Paoz, y finalmente pudo ver a Gokú. No solo eso. Incluso lo había podido sentir desde lejos. Era un ki extremadamente fuerte, un ki que era mucho más fuerte que el de Black. Y aquel ki no estaba corrompido, era límpido, cristalino como el Gokú que él había conocido originalmente. Se alegro de eso sobremanera e inmediatamente quiso llegar hasta donde el señor Gokú que él respetaba se encontraba.

A la distancia, lo vio. Y Gokú parecía esperarlo, parecía haberse percatado ya de su presencia. Traía en los ojos aquella confianza y aquella emoción propia de él, el que le decía que una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Sin embargo, cuando Trunks ya estaba a punto de aterrizar frente a él, lo increíble sucedió frente a sus ojos. De repente, un brazo atravesó el pecho de Gokú desde atrás. Trunks se quedó lívido, de piedra, con otra expresión de horror y desesperanza marcada en su faz. No podía ser posible que el destino hubiese sido tan cruel con él nuevamente. Estaba tan confundido, tan incrédulo, tan traumado con todo lo sucedido. ¿De dónde diablos había aparecido Black? ¿Cómo si es que en menos de un segundo atrás no había estado ahí? Trunks no podía entenderlo. Había aparecido de la nada. En ese momento no pudo procesar tanto horror, solo pudo ver cuando Black tomaba el corazón del señor Gokú y lo devoraba como un caníbal con aquella expresión de infinito éxtasis y demencia en los ojos. Trunks tardó en reaccionar, pero supo que ya nada podía hacer ahí. Entonces, aprovechando aquel trance de placer en la cual Black estaba sumergido, él logró escapar de nuevo hacia la máquina dimensional. Lo hizo tan rápido como pudo y direccionó la máquina hacia a cualquier dimensión en la que hubiera una Tierra. El Son Gokú del séptimo universo de la dimensión Krausari estaba muerto.

Era otra gran y dolorosa pérdida.

El viaje hacia la otra dimensión, una que la máquina llamaba Zerafaris, duró unos minutos, y en ese lapso, ya más calmado por lo que acababa de ver, razonó que lo que había hecho Black había sido manipular las dimensiones. Sí. Ya podía hacerlo. ¡Pero qué estúpido era Trunks! Por supuesto que podía hacerlo. Si ya no estaba en la Tierra del sexto universo era porque había encontrado una forma de viajar en las dimensiones.

O tal vez había encontrado a alguien que pudiera hacerlo.

Una vez que llegó a Zerafaris, a la Tierra de esa dimensión, encontró un mundo oscuro, reducido a escombros, cenizas y cuerpos carbonizados. No sintió absolutamente ningún ki cerca. La desesperanza lo embargó otra vez. La verdad es que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. No había ni un solo ser vivo cerca. El cielo estaba atestado de nubarrones y daba igual si era de noche o de día. Trunks pensó que lo mejor era irse de esa Tierra que estaba destruida, pero no podía seguir viajando en vano, a la deriva, necesitaba pensar las cosas mejor esta vez, porque no solo era el tiempo que se estaba acabando, sino que era el combustible de la máquina dimensional. Y mientras permanecía en aquel lúgubre lugar, de súbito, una presencia hizo acto de aparición. Era una pequeña luz en medio de toda esa horrible opacidad.

Son Gokú.

Ambos se miraron sumamente desconcertados y confundidos. Hubo un silencio prolongado. Trunks supo que este Gokú era diferente, no era como el Gokú que había conocido ni cuando éste se había vuelto el que ahora llamaban Black. El Gokú que estaba frente a él parecía haber pasado por muchas tragedias, lucía un poco más alerta y más desconfiado que aquel ser cristalino que una vez había conocido. El primero en hablar fue Trunks, le explicó lo mejor que pudo su situación y Gokú lo entendió. Él le dijo al joven sayajín que sabía de lo que Black era capaz, le dijo que él había sido el causante de que esa Tierra terminara como ambos lo veían en esos momentos. También le dijo que la única sobreviviente había sido Dieciocho. Eso confundió a Trunks. Gokú le explicó que él también venía de otra dimensión la cual había sido destruida por Black. Y que cuando llegó ahí la única que estaba viva era Dieciocho. La verdad es que él no había querido hablar de eso demasiado. Y tampoco había tiempo. Cuando Trunks le dijo a Gokú sobre la incesante búsqueda dimensional del ser omnipotente, Gokú le dio un nombre:

Kagome.

Trunks nunca lo había escuchado. El mayor le dijo que él había alcanzado a conocerla en su dimensión. Era una guerrera no muy poderosa, pero con extraños dones. Ella había predicho la destrucción de Black en varias dimensiones, pero pese a saberlo, nada se pudo hacer. Ahora ella estaba muerta. Trunks lo miró incrédulo, pero extrañamente aliviado. Ella muerta significaba que Black ya no podría encontrarla. Pero Gokú le dijo que solo ella estaba muerta. Le explicó que había varias Kagomes en distintos tiempos y dimensiones. Y que la que Black estaba buscando se trataba de la Kagome del séptimo universo de la dimensión Krausari. Trunks se sorprendió sobremanera, porque él venía de esa dimensión, pero del sexto universo. Le explicó a Gokú que había ido al séptimo universo para encontrarlo a él y pedirle ayuda para derrotar a Black, pero que cuando lo encontró, Black lo mató frente a sus ojos quitándole el corazón para comérselo. Un acto atroz que él jamás comprendió. Gokú pareció confundido unos instantes. Jamás había escuchado algo así. Pero le dijo que quizás lo había hecho por alguna razón, tal vez Zamasu le había dado alguna habilidad especial que solo se obtenía devorando el corazón de otro ser. ¿Zamasu? ¿Quién era Zamasu? Y Gokú se lo explicó. Le explicó que ambos: Black y Zamasu eran la misma persona. Pero si bien aquello podría aclarar muchas cosas, aún había muchas incógnitas. Si el Zamasu de otro tiempo había ocupado el cuerpo de Son Gokú, entonces, ¿dónde estaba el verdadero Gokú?

Algo no encajaba para nada.

Gokú no supo qué responder. Sabía perfectamente que, si bien había sucesos parecidos, no siempre eran exactamente iguales. Lo único cierto es que la Kagome que Black, ese Black, estaba buscando estaba en el séptimo universo de la dimensión Krausari. Pero también había otra cosa segura, y es que ellos dos no podrían solos con Black, tendrían que buscar más ayuda. Él y Trunks concluyeron ir al universo gemelo de esa dimensión, porque Gokú sabía que había otra Kagome que podría ayudarlos. Y tal vez reclutar a otros guerreros fuertes. Y eso hicieron. Llegaron a ese universo y la vieron. Gokú fue quien habló con ella. Esta Kagome era una mujer, y no una joven, como la que Gokú había conocido. Era mucho más fría, más hostil, más cerebral, misteriosa y calculadora. Fue inútil pedirle ayuda. Ella no solo no consideraba correcto hacer viajar entre dimensiones, sino que crearía aún más caos del que ya había. Y aunque ella hubiese manifestado sus deseos de ayudar, estaba atrapado en un templo con un campo de energía que le prohibía salir porque debía cuidar un poderoso objeto dentro de ella. Ese viaje había sido en vano. Trunks y Gokú no tuvieron más opción que regresar al séptimo universo de la dimensión Krausari, pues solo quedaba combustible para un viaje más. Sin embargo, la tragedia se había repetido. El infausto ser se había llevado otra vida.

La de Kagome.

Había muchas confusiones, muchas dudas. Lo que habían visto en aquel tormentoso y hórrido día había sido algo inenarrable, abyecto: otra vez Trunks había llegado tarde. Kagome Higurashi acababa de ser asesinada en los ojos de los dos viajeros dimensionales. Ahí, atravesada por una flecha en el pecho bajo la copiosa lluvia y sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Trunks estaba dolido, hastiado y desesperado de tanto horror, de tanta destrucción y muerte. Por otro lado, Gokú se enfocó en la fémina. Alcanzó a presenciar el último aliento de vida de la portadora del poder omnipotente. Y en ese momento, el funesto y salvaje clima había rugido una vez más, como si la naturaleza manifestara una furia arrasadora. Él quedó impactado ante aquel semblante exánime sobre el lodo sanguinolento. No sabía cómo, pero él vio en esos catatónicos fanales que no solo la habían herido de muerte, sino que la habían destrozado profunda e intrínsecamente en un proceso lento, cuyo golpe definitivo había sido esa flecha en su contra. No. Tal vez Kagome Higurashi había visto algo.

Tal vez ella ya lo sabía todo.

—Kagome... —susurró el sayajín.

Y ella pareció despertar de aquel trance enfermizo. Y por primera vez dejó ver un atisbo de calidez y ternura en aquellos ojos muertos. Alzó una mano débil y acarició la mejilla del sayajín. Kagome se dio cuenta perfectamente que quien se había inclinado ante ella para disculparse por haber llegado tarde no era el Son Gokú que ella conocía, no era el que Black había matado meses atrás, el ser por el que ella lo había dado todo.

—Tú... no eres... —balbuceó ella.

—Lo lamento...

Los ojos de la caída se tornaron melancólicos. Y entre las lágrimas de los nubarrones, por alguna razón, Gokú se dio cuenta del surgimiento de una lágrima solitaria rodar luctuosamente por la mejilla de la fémina. En ese momento la tormenta se puso aún más estruendosa, con rayos verdaderamente fúricos y espeluznantes. Fue cuando los ojos de la moribunda sanguinolenta se clavaron sobre el monstruo oscuro que la miraba con aquella sonrisa siniestra desde la distancia.

—Voy a matarte... Black...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huir de aquel demonio había sido una hazaña. Afortunadamente, él había quedado consternado por lo que le había dicho. Especialmente por lo de la muerte de la bastarda esa. Gracias a eso, Etzelekesornotna pudo manipular las dimensiones para desaparecer de ahí. Sin embargo, no estaba muy lejos. Aún había un alto riesgo. Pero no se iba a ir. No iba a dejar a su Gokú solo. Ella seguiría observándolo todo desde la distancia, y si era necesario, lo iba a ayudar como lo había hecho cuando aquella mujer lo había atacado con una flecha. No obstante, aquello no era lo que más le preocupaba. Había algo rondando por su cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde hace meses. La razón por la cual Gokú se había quedado tanto tiempo al lado de Kagome Higurashi era porque quería su poder. Esa era la razón por la cual habían venido del sexto universo. Había perdido mucho tiempo en encontrarla, pues la portadora del poder omnipotente se hallaba relativamente cerca, pero el kaioshin Gowasu había engañado a Zamasu cuando le había leído la mente antes de matarlo para hacerlos perder tiempo en lo que la bastarda se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sí. Gowasu había manipulado sus propios pensamientos para engañarlos. Sin embargo, aquello no había durado mucho.

En realidad, Etzelekesornotna debía dar gracias a ese anciano. Gracias a él y a su engaño Gokú, no, Black, la había reclutado. Él la necesitaba para llevar a cabo su propósito de encontrar al portador del máximo poder. Pero habían navegado por muchas dimensiones y nada, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ese ser poderoso había estado más cerca de lo que pensaban. El problema era que no sabían cómo robarle el poder, y vigilarla de cerca para encontrar una forma de hacerlo era un riesgo enorme. Zamasu y Black pensaron que podría borrarlos si se daba cuenta. Entonces, la que se encargaba de investigarla era Etzelekesornotna desde grandes distancias, usando sus ojos que tenían una vista de largo alcance. Luego de unos días, Ella se dio cuenta que Kagome Higurashi estaba enamorada del Son Gokú de ahí. Ellos vivían juntos y era clara la relación que tenían. Entonces, Black y Zamasu concluyeron que la única forma de acercarse a ella y buscar una forma efectiva de robarle el poder era que Black se hiciera pasar por Son Gokú, algo a lo que Etzelekesornotna se opuso completamente, pero lo único que ganó con aquello fue un golpe de parte de su amado.

El plan era que Black matara a Gokú para comerse su corazón para de esa forma Black tener sus recuerdos y así disfrazar su ki maligno con el de quien Kagome Higurashi confiaba y amaba. De esa forma ya no habría más riesgos. Y aquella imbécil jamás sospecharía nada. Es decir, aún había riesgo, siempre lo había habido, pero Zamasu, Black y Etzelekesornotna se dieron cuenta casi desde el primer momento en que la vieron que a ella no le gustaba hacer uso de su poder, prefería ser una mortal como cualquier otra. ¡Qué desperdicio! Sin embargo, aquella idiotez les había jugado a favor, porque de otra forma los tres hubieran sido descubiertos incluso antes de pisar el séptimo universo.

Una vez que Black había ocupado el lugar de Gokú, y luego de aquella pequeña interrupción de parte del Trunks del sexto universo, la repugnancia empezó. Kagome Higurashi era cien por ciento humana, y Black odiaba a los humanos, entonces, tratar de acercarse a ella para encontrar un método de robarle el poder era algo supremamente complicado. Ni siquiera utilizando las Súper Esferas del Dragon pudieron hacer nada. Kagome era una semi Diosa, su poder era la mismísima colectividad cósmica, solo había alguien quien podía controlarla, pero el Gran Dragon les hizo saber que ese ser jamás los ayudaría.

A las pocas semanas de que Black fingiera ser Gokú, prácticamente se rindió. No obstante, él siguió con aquel teatro pese a la profunda aversión que le tenía a Kagome Higurashi. Él podía fingir ser Gokú, podía evocar los recuerdos de la carne usurpada en su mente, pero no era él. Por un lado, eso tranquilizó los horribles celos que Etzelekesornotna tenía de aquella mujer, por el otro... no podía entender por qué seguía al lado de la bastarda. La notniana le había dicho mil veces a Black que, con solo una palabra de él, ella podía deshacerse de Kagome, pero él siempre le decía que no, y que no se acercara más a él porque Kagome podía darse cuenta de algo siendo quien era. Eso enfureció a Etzelekesornotna, y no solo eso, la enfermó de celos y le deseó una muerte tortuosa y larga a Kagome. Varias veces lloró de frustración por aquellas ganas desmedidas que tenía de aparecerse frente a la maldita humana y descuartizarla. Pero se aguantó. Lo había hecho por él, solo por Black, si ella lo hubiera hecho antes, él jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. No obstante, cuando Kagome osó atacarlo, la morena simplemente explotó de ira, buscó a su amado en la distancia la confirmación de su mirada y cuando él le dio su aprobación, ella desvió la flecha e hizo que ésta se clavara en el pecho de Kagome.

Cuánto placer.

Cuánto deleite.

Se sintió plena cuando había acabado con la vida de Kagome Higurashi. Pero aún prevalecía aquella espina de la duda en las entrañas de la notniana: ¿por qué Black no la había matado en cuanto se resignó a robarle el poder? ¿Por qué siguió junto a ella pese a la repugnancia que le tenía? Aquellas incógnitas la destrozaban, la llenaban de ira y la hacían desear que esa bastarda reviviera solo para volverla a matar de una manera que saciara su sed de sangre. Toda fémina que estuviera cerca de su Black tenía que ser fulminada por ella, incluso, si se trataba de ella misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo estaba buscando, pues hace días que no lo veía, algo que no era demasiado extraño. Ella sabía que Gokú era un sujeto que desaparecía y reaparecía sin avisar a nadie. Por lo cual, se fue a verlo a la Montaña Paoz. No por nada en especial. Bueno, en realidad sí. Kagome había estado algo extraña, como deprimida y distraída, y Etzel sabía que la única razón por la cual ella se sentiría triste o feliz tenía que ser por el torpe de su amigo, ya que todo el mundo sabía lo enamorada que ella estaba de él.

Llegar a la Montaña Paoz desde la Corporación Cápsula, lugar donde ella vivía, no era sencillo, se tardaba mucho y había que atravesar el mar. Por suerte, Bulma era muy considerada con Etzel y le había regalado un pequeño maletín con cápsulas de varios tipos de transportes. Y con un vehículo aéreo la notniana pudo llegar en un tiempo decente hacia donde estaba el idiota de su amigo.

Cuando aterrizó cerca del hogar del sayajín, ella no lo encontró. Pensó que estaba entrenando. O sea, obvio. La pregunta era ¿dónde? Si Gokú se había ido a entrenar a algún planeta lejano o a otro universo, tal vez a entrenar con Bills y Wiss, Etzel tendría que ir a buscarlo a esos lugares, pero no quería tener problemas con los dioses, aunque Bills le había dicho que si traía algo delicioso para comer ella podría estar ahí.

Y lo encontró.

Etzel quedó petrificada al verlo. Abrió los ojos de par a par, embelesada, sorprendida, desconcertada. El sayajín estaba a pocos pasos de ella, mirando el cielo de una forma que nunca había visto en él. Tenía un semblante extraño, demasiado serio y misterioso... ¿avieso? Ella no pudo reaccionar y se quedó quién sabe cuánto tiempo bajo un trance revelador. Era la primera que...

—Qué guapo está Gokú... —dijo en un impulso.

—Y tú estás muerta —sentenció otra voz.

Era como escucharse a sí misma. Eso la dejó perpleja, porque pareció que delante de Etzel había un espejo. Pero no lo era.

Era Etzelekesornotna.

Etzel quedó inmóvil, en shock ante aquella aparición. Y antes de que comprendiera que aquel reflejo de cabellos azules era su otro yo del universo gemelo, la trastornada notniana se acercó a ella y le rompió el cuello con un movimiento rápido y simple.

Todo mientras la oscura figura de cabellos alborotados miraba la escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía el semblante estoico. Se sentó sobre el sofá con las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba una taza de té con limón reposando sobre una mesa ratona. Gohan se había aparecido en su casa. Y era la primera vez que no estaban juntos para hablar sobre investigaciones o sobre algún libro interesante que ambos hayan leído. Sin embargo, el sayajín se había puesto algo tenso a medida que el día pasaba. La tormenta se había vuelto más salvaje y él parecía ponerse más inquieto. Kikyo también estaba así en su interior. El clima era escalofriante, pero Gohan estaba perturbado. Cuando ella le preguntó qué era exactamente lo que sentía, él le respondió que algo estaba pasando, que sentía varias energías reunidas en un solo lugar, y que de pronto un poder maligno se había desatado del mismo que antes era el de su padre. Pero lo que más lo confundió era el hecho de que Kagome estaba peleando, cosa que al principio había pensado que era una simple pelea de entrenamiento, pero cuando el poder maligno apareció Gohan le había dicho que debía ir a donde estaban ellos, porque algo sumamente fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo.

Y Kikyo quedó sola.

—Kagome Higurashi... El misterio y los sucesos extraordinarios siempre te rodean —Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té—. Cuídate, Gohan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había forma de localizar a Bura Brief. Ni Bulma pudo hacerlo ni Vegeta. Pero la búsqueda no cesaba. Una búsqueda desesperada. Incluso Inuyasha había salido a buscar a su amiga en plena tormenta, pues no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la preocupación lo consumía.

Primero salió a las calles, intentando encontrar algún rastro de la esencia de la hija de Vegeta. También visitó los lugares que ella frecuentaba cuando tenía tiempo: restaurantes, spa, salón de belleza, tiendas de ropa, etc. Pero nada. De todas formas, el clima era tan malo que muchos de esos lugares habían cerrado, y había muy pocas personas en las calles. Inuyasha buscaba a su amiga, pero en el fondo, él tenía aquella inquietante sensación de que todo era en vano, de que Bura estaba fuera de su alcance...

...de que jamás la hallaría.

Y mientras se concentraba solo en encontrarla, un escalofrío lo recorrió y lo dejó petrificado, ahí, justo en el momento en que los truenos, el viento, la lluvia y los rayos se volvieron aún más feroces. De pronto, le pareció ver a Kagome frente a él, sonriéndole para después desaparecer. La verdad es que Inuyasha jamás sintió tanto miedo como en ese momento, miedo y desesperanza, como si le hubieran despedazado el alma sin previo aviso.

—K-Ka... go... me... —balbuceó.

Los ojos del híbrido se ampliaron y las pupilas se le redujeron. Empezó a temblar y a sentir un malestar horrible. El pulso se le aceleró y se sintió débil y mareado, como si estuviera enfermo. Y él jamás lo había estado.

Algo estaba pasando.

Algo había pasado.

—¡Nube voladora! —exclamó cuando salió de su pavoroso estupor.

Y la nube apareció. Inuyasha se montó en ella y se dirigió hacia las montañas, donde estaba el hogar del viejo sayajín y Kagome. No sabía por qué se dirigía hacia ese lugar, simplemente tenía el presentimiento de que debía estar ahí.

En el camino encontró a Gohan, él estaba volando a una velocidad que a Inuyasha le costaba mantener. La nube voladora de por sí no podía mantener el ritmo del sayajín, pero el híbrido sí, apenas. El medio demonio había descubierto tiempo atrás que podía regular la velocidad de la nube con su poder espiritual. Era como si él se hiciera uno con la nube y la manejara de acuerdo a su voluntad.

Ambos varones estaban tan tensos y tan temerosos de confirmar aquello que sentían en las entrañas que solo se concentraban en el trayecto hacia su destino. Tenían miedo de lo que encontrarían, de hecho, Gohan ya lo sabía, lo había sentido minutos atrás y había sentido que el peso del mundo lo aplastaba inexorablemente. El ki de Kagome indudablemente se había extinguido por completo. Pero tenía la esperanza de que solo estuviera inconsciente, de que se hubiera desmayado o algo parecido. Y también necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando, qué era ese ki maligno que se había manifestado de repente, qué eran todas aquellas presencias reunidas en donde el ki de Kagome había desaparecido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡BLAAAACK! —estalló en furia el guerrero del universo gemelo. Y luego se lanzó a luchar contra el siniestro.

En la mente de Trunks solo se repetían las innumerables tragedias que le había tocado presenciar en todos los viajes dimensionales que había hecho. Y todo por su falta de fuerza. Él no había podido vencer a Black en su universo, en su Tierra, y por culpa de eso Black hacía de las suyas. El maligno se había llevado una gran cantidad de vidas, había matado al Gokú de ese universo frente a sus ojos y cuando volvió también presenció la muerte de Kagome, aquella que poseía el poder omnipotente. Uno podría decir que muerta ella, había menos riesgo de que Black obtuviera más poder. Pero no. Kagome había sido una pieza clave. Ella era de ese universo, y si hubiera sido advertida de lo que estaba pasando podía haber sido de gran ayuda para vencer a Black. Además... era un ser humano, era una vida importante que Black se había ocupado de extinguir.

La espada de Trunks chocaba con la de Black, una que había sido creada a partir de su poder. Eso era nuevo. El sayajín nunca lo había visto usar una técnica así, pero la satisfacción en la expresión del oscuro ser era la misma, era la trastornada expresión de un ser que disfruta de todo el caos y la destrucción que provoca.

—¡Muere, maldito! —vociferó Trunks, ya con el aura dorada del súper sayajín rodeándolo.

Pero de parte de Black solo se escuchaba el estruendo de una risa sardónica. No parecía hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo en luchar contra el hijo de Vegeta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un hilo plateado, dos hilos plateados, tres hilos plateados, diez hilos plateados, cien hilos plateados, mil hilos plateados... ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir contándolos? Ninguno. Era aburrido. Estaba aburrida, flotando en la inmensidad mientras los recuerdos que afloraban en su mente disminuían su efecto sobre los vestigios de la que una vez fue. Al principio quería venganza, no porque aquel ser la hubiese enviado a ese lugar, sino porque le había quitado lo único que le importaba cuando tenía un cuerpo físico, sin embargo, ese sentimiento corrosivo y lacerante fue perdiendo intensidad. ¿Por qué? Respuesta simple para ella, después de todo su poder se hacía cada vez más imponente.

Esa era la respuesta.

Tan grande, tan vasto, tan profundo, tan infinito. ¿Qué importancia tenía algo tan minúsculo como la vida de un solo ser mortal? Su vida como mortal, la que había tenido cuando era un ser físico. ¿Qué haría ahora? Era perfectamente consciente de la transformación que estaba sufriendo. Oh, sí, por supuesto que lo era. Aquella consciencia de percepción que había odiado tanto cuando su alma estaba metida dentro de un recipiente limitado, pero que al mismo tiempo había asumido el terrible sacrificio de aceptarlo tan solo por un individuo. Sonaba tan ridículamente absurdo a esas instancias. ¿Cuánto le faltaba para que su transformación terminara? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, solo podría saberlo si ya fuera el mismísimo infinito, y por supuesto, para cuando llegara a ese nivel ya no existirían preguntas para ella, porque ya tendría todas las respuestas. Sería todo tan insípido, tan desabrido y aburrido, ya nada tendría sentido. Se lamentaba de su mutación, pero claro, eso pronto terminaría. Era evidente que se sentía así porque aún no era _la verdad_. Cuando lo fuera sería como el primer ser neutro que había nacido al principio de la infinitud, y en ese momento su esencia habría pasado a ser otra cosa completamente diferente, mientras que su alma sería arrastrada por la corriente del sistema natural.

Eso estaba bien, ¿o no?

Sí, así debía ser. Era su destino, uno que ella misma había labrado, uno que debió de haber previsto cuando aceptó la percepción, cuando aceptó la potencialidad de la verdad en su estado más puro morar en ella. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Tan desesperada se había sentido para aceptar algo tan peligroso? Sí, lo estaba. ¿Qué se podía esperar de un ser tan limitado? Es decir, ella lo había sido, y aún quedaba algo de eso en su interior, pero se hacía cada vez más diminuto, y se asombraba de cuan infinitamente pequeño se podía volver a medida que los sentires que una vez fueron su estigma se desvanecían de una manera lenta.

 _Pero aún perduraban._

Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, a medida que el concepto de lo que ella una vez conoció como tiempo pasaba, los hilos seguían apareciendo. ¿Un trillón? ¿Dos trillones? ¿Cuántos iban ya? No. Estaba contando mal. Eran muchos más, pero aún no se habían tornado infinitos, aún faltaba para eso, y al parecer había un largo camino por delante. ¿Qué haría mientras esperaba paciente la etapa final? Tal vez seguir contando, seguir sintiendo, seguir percibiendo. Por supuesto. El todo. Pero pensándolo bien, la colectividad era aburrida. ¿Y si se concentraba en una mínima porción? ¿Por qué no? En parte, de alguna manera, sería como volver a ser la que fue. No era una mala idea. Tan solo para que su aburrimiento cesara un poco.

Se adentró a sus memorias, en la percepción de dichas remembranzas. Algo se derramó en ella, algo la golpeó y volvió a surgir en ella, era como si se despabilara, era ese fuego, ese ardor. Su alma volvió a ser arrastrada una vez más. Abrió los ojos de par a par. Concentrarse en una sola área era increíble, en su caso, bastante abrumador.

Como si hubiera un suelo firme debajo de ella, se puso de pie con una mirada firme y decidida. Y aunque no existían direcciones en el infinito, ella clavó su mirada hacia su arriba.

—Sé que estás ahí —habló ella.

De entre la nebulosidad surgió el omnipotente: piel extremadamente blanca y dos ojos estoicos, pero tan estremecedoramente penetrantes e intensos que aun siendo ella la más cercana a él apenas podía tolerar su grandeza.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla, pero sabía lo que ella quería. ¿Cómo no iba saberlo? Y por supuesto se negaría a dejarla cumplir sus deseos, porque ella ya no era parte de los seres diminutos.

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió ella.

Esa era la única manera de realizar sus deseos. Ella aún no era una verdad completa, estaba por encima de todos, menos de él, y sabía perfectamente que sin su consentimiento él la bloquearía, incluso podía borrarla, pero como ser absoluto sería lo último que haría. Así es. Él era la perfección en su estado homogéneo, y por ser quien era, naturalmente, comprendía su propio alcance ilimitado y lo desastroso que podría llegar a ser si por su propia voluntad hiciera algo que quebrara el balance que era él mismo. Por eso, aunque era un ser con un poder que no se podía medir, también ese mismo poder era el que lo limitaba a ser un observador de su propio sistema natural.

La respuesta de parte del de piel pálida fue clara. En realidad, ni siquiera necesitaba palabras para responderle a quien lo había llamado retándolo a que se apareciera ante ella con un cuerpo que representara su gran colectividad cósmica. Por supuesto, ella, como semi verdad, podía ser capaz de sentir la obvia respuesta negativa del único ser que estaba por encima de ella. Pero también había un pequeño detalle: no importaba cuan inferior fuera ella, no importaba si incluso fuera la misma que había sido cuando tenía un cuerpo mortal, _ella_ aún seguía siendo _él_. Ellos eran uno mismo, y hasta se atrevería a decir que era la que tenía mayor derecho de llamarse _él_ que cualquier cosa en el infinito.

—Tengo que hacerlo —volvió a hablar—. Bien sabes que es algo que debo hacer antes de que me vuelva el segundo ser consciente.

—Ya no le tomarás importancia cuando te vuelvas quien has elegido ser —finalmente habló el omnipotente.

—Es precisamente por eso que quiero hacerlo ahora —Hizo una pausa larga, profunda y reflectiva—. No quiero que todo esto quede así —manifestó con una voz que dejaba ver una mezcla de ira y aflicción—. No permitiré que se vuelva algo neutro para mí.

—Es así como debe ser —se limitó a decir.

—Yo...

—El balance debe prevalecer. Aunque aún no has alcanzado el absolutismo estás muy cerca de serlo.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que algo surgiera en la mente de ella.

—¿Y si...?

Pero no fue necesario que continuara, él ya sabía lo que ella había pensado.

—Déjame hacerlo —siguió implorándole, pero esta vez con la nueva idea en su cabeza—. Yo sé que soy todo y todos, pero serlo no me haría sentir satisfecha si lo hago desaparecer con este poder, por eso mismo, déjame volver a ser una ínfima parte de la verdad otra vez. Podré ser cualquier partícula del cosmos menos la partícula que me envió a este lugar —Le explicó tan solo por mera formalidad—. Lo haré pagar por haberme quitado mi equilibrio existencial —sentenció.

El omnipotente siguió mirándola con expresión impávida, pero ella podía ver que los matices vivos e intensos que mostraban sus ojos refulgían con agudeza, ellos eran la prueba más clara de lo que él era. Se podía ver la infinitud en su estado más puro y resumido, el poder que incluso para ella era sobrecogedor.

—Por favor —siguió hablando—. Sabes bien que aquel ser tiene más probabilidades de acabar con el equilibrio natural que yo. Él ya ha destruido a varios Dioses que mantenían el equilibrio de la creación y la destrucción. Yo seré quien lo destruya a él —aseguró con determinación.

Él ya lo había pensado. Ciertamente el mismo ser que la condenó a asumir su rol como verdad absoluta estaba causando muchos estragos. ¿Pero qué garantizaba que enviándola a ella no causaría aún más estragos? Podía hacer cálculos acerca de lo que podía pasar, pero estos nunca eran exactos. Había una infinidad de posibilidades. Pero claro, de una u otra manera, sabía que pronto tendría que intervenir si todo mantenía su curso, entonces...

De un momento a otro, él pareció atravesarla. Una sola mirada bastó para transmitirle lo que iba a hacerle si traspasaba los límites de un mortal. Y ella lo entendió perfectamente.

—Gracias —dijo antes de ver como el omnipotente desaparecía de su vista física.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo de muchas revelaciones. Traté de hacer lo menos engorroso posible la explicación del viaje entre las dimensiones y los universos. Todo esto se puede complementar con mis otros fics:** _ **Príncipe oscuro**_ **, que es cuando Black y Zamasu conocen a la Etzel del sexto universo (oneshot) y planean todo lo de la búsqueda del ser omnipotente entre las dimensiones.** _ **La propuesta**_ **(trishot, último cap. pendiente), que es cuando Gokú pelea con Dieciocho para vencer a Black (en la dimensión de Zerafaris).** _ **¿Quién es usted?**_ **(oneshot), que es cuando Gokú y Trunks llegan a querer reclutar a más guerreros, pero la Kagome de ese universo se niega.**

 **Otro dato por si es del interés de alguno:** _ **La primera mentira**_ **es un trishot que es previo a** _ **Príncipe oscuro**_ **, y** _ **La otra**_ **es posterior a** _ **Príncipe oscuro**_ **. Estas tres historias entrelazadas pertenecen al sexto universo de la dimensión Krausari, o sea, al universo gemelo al universo donde transcurre la presente historia. Es en** _ **La otra**_ **(long fic donde solo un capítulo ha sido subido) donde se sabe qué es lo que pasó con la Kagome del sexto universo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
